Fool's Wager
by Cactus Bob
Summary: Yugi discovers he has the ability to change the gender of others, and Tea, irritated by Atem's views on sexism, offers the former pharaoh a challenge: stay female for one month and she'll buy him all the ice cream he can stomach. Firm in his opinion, Atem accepts, soon discovering that the change has a greater affect on his relationships than he could have ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Atem leaned back on the couch, sipping at a cup of coffee as he scanned the pages of his novel. The breeze that drifted in through the window was soft and sweet, the summer sun hot. He paused for a moment to glance out at Domino's clear blue skies, taking a long breath. There were a few days he regretted staying here instead of moving on to the afterlife. This was certainly not one of them. The weather was perfect, the atmosphere peaceful, and there hadn't been an apocalypse or disaster in weeks—

A sudden shriek shattered his reveries like glass; he sat bolt upright. "Yugi?" he called, voice tight with concern. He rose quickly and began to search the house.

Their bedroom was deserted, though Yugi's bed remained unmade. He touched Yugi's pillow—still warm. He'd risen recently. Atem hurried to the kitchen, then into the game shop; he found both dark and empty. That left the bathroom. He approached it to find the door shut, the light on. "Yugi?" he asked again, raising his hand to knock. Dimly he registered that his fingers were trembling.

A faint squeak of alarm came from within, like a mouse with its tail caught in a trap. "Y-yes?" Yugi croaked back at him. Atem frowned. Was it just his perception, or did Yugi's voice seem… off, somehow?

"How are you doing in there?" Atem asked conversationally, hoping his light tone could disguise his growing worry. Was he sick? But Yugi was never ashamed to admit he was ill. Atem suspected that he even enjoyed all the pampering and attention.

There was a pause. The tension was palpable. "Y… You're not supposed to talk to people when they're in the bathroom!" Yugi snapped at him.

His attempt to sound vehement turned comical when his voice cracked. Atem's eyes lit up. Voice cracking—hiding in the bathroom—could puberty have struck at last? Atem cleared his throat, fighting to keep his amusement under wraps. "That's quite true," Atem admitted. "But in my defense, people in the bathroom aren't supposed to scream."

Another pause, this one longer. "Screaming?" Yugi asked, far too late.

"Yugi," Atem said, voice growing more stern. "Come on, now; come out."

"I'm really fine—"

"I think Grandpa would be very angry with us both if you forced me to break in there and retrieve you."

"Wait!" He heard a loud thump, as if Yugi had thrown himself against the door. "H-hold on…"

Yugi chewed on his fingernails, eyes wide. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Atem see him like this! Oh, _why _had he had to scream? "Yugi!" Atem shouted, and Yugi jumped, a hair's breadth away from collapsing into panic. There had to be something, something, anything… Why couldn't Atem just leave him alone and let him _think…_

He turned toward the bathroom mirror and almost instantly flinched back away from it, clasping his hand over his mouth. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be his body. He was hardly the most masculine man in the world, but…

A _girl?_

Rib cage and waist had contracted until his torso formed a subtle hourglass curve. His shoulders had narrowed; collarbones pressed delicately out against his skin. The mad hair that had stood up in tufts on his head now brushed against his shoulders and back, and the yellow color of his bangs had spread through his entire mane, leaving him a sunny blonde. He wished he could say the small twin masses hiding beneath his t-shirt were the worst changes of all, but… between his legs… A choked sound escaped him as he squeezed his thighs together.

Atem banged more firmly on the bathroom door, suggesting there had been some substance to his threat to break it down. Yugi hung his head, acknowledging his defeat. Even if he somehow managed to change himself back this instant, it was already too late. He had been in here so long Atem would never let the matter lie. Stubborn… "All right," he said. He straightened up. "I'm… I'm coming out…"

He set his hand on the doorknob and felt his courage skitter away. He couldn't imagine the look on Atem's face, when he saw… everything. Cracking the door open ever so slightly, he peeked out at Atem's face through the open slit. "See? I'm fine," he said, though he kept most of his body out of sight.

Atem slammed his hand against the door before Yugi could maneuver it shut. "You know as well as I do, Yugi, that it's going to take a lot more than that… to…" He blinked. "Your hair," he stated. Yugi glanced aside. "You dyed it?"

"Uh… well, yes and no…"

"Was it always so long?" Atem mused, brow furrowing.

"Listen, um…" Yugi took advantage of Atem's distraction to ease the door a little further closed. "You… you know the powers people have been getting ever since we sealed the Millennium items?"

The short sentence was the only hint Atem needed to figure it out. Yugi couldn't help but be amused by the emotions that crossed Atem's face—confusion, at first, then alarm, hastily followed by a poised smile of support. "You have one?" he asked lightly, as if it were all quite ordinary. Then again, after everything he'd been through, maybe it _was_ ordinary to him. "Then your hair… and…"

He began to give his partner a closer look, and Yugi slammed the door shut in his face. "I just need another minute to figure it out, okay?" he said.

"Well, hold on!" Atem called. Yugi struggled to ignore him, to concentrate. "What is it?"

"I—I'll tell you later!" _Now will you please shut up! _Yugi hissed in his mind, frustration growing by the minute. He leaned against the countertop. What had he been _thinking _when he'd first changed; that was the question. He'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, still dazed from sleep, lifted the lid… He'd been aiming for the toilet bowl, he really had, but things hadn't gone according to plan. How easy women had it, he'd thought as he'd cleaned up—just being able to sit down and let loose. He'd considered starting to imitate them. After all, it wasn't as if he had to worry about anything touching the water…

Yugi reddened at the very memory. Yes, that was it; that must have been it. He'd thought about imitating girls and he'd become one; now he just had to think the opposite, right? He closed his eyes, concentrating. Seconds passed. And then a sudden pressure began to weigh on his flesh and bones, as if some invisible hand were squeezing at him. It… it was working! He almost laughed out loud.

He turned back toward the mirror and sighed to find his good old male self staring back at him. Thank goodness! He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself tight. He'd eat glass before he took this body for granted again!

A strangled yelp came from the hallway. "Yugi!" someone said angrily; Yugi didn't recognize the voice. Apprehensive, he poked his head outside…

A slim brown-skinned woman glared back at him. Her face, a perfect oval, was framed by wavy shoulder-length black hair, small mouth like a rose. Smooth curves led down her body to a pair of hips that strained against the fabric of her tight jeans; her shoes were loose on her feet. "I had hoped you would just tell me," Atem grumbled, squirming. "You didn't have to demonstrate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi's friends stood around him in a half-circle, staring. Yugi sat on the living room couch with his hands in his lap, eyes fixed on the carpet. He could feel their gazes on his back as if they had physical weight."So… you're sayin'…" Joey began, face pale. "You could turn me inta a chick?" Yugi nodded. "Right now?"

"If you want, I could show you," Yugi offered quietly.

Joey leapt back like a flea, raising his hands to shield himself. "No, no, no no no!" he stammered. Atem shot him a disapproving look, and he grimaced. "I mean… I mean, uh… I don't think dat'll be necessary!" He let out a nervous chuckle.

There was silence for a moment. Yugi fidgeted. "So if you can turn guys into girls and back… do you think that means you could turn Téa into a man?" Tristan asked. Téa looked horrified and hit him with her purse. "Easy!" Tristan said, rubbing the site of impact. "It's just a question!"

"Well, I don't plan on finding out the answer any time soon!" Téa snarled.

"I don't think any of us have to worry about being victim to Yugi's powers," Atem told them. "Yugi has taken the last few days and gotten it entirely under control. Isn't that right, Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. He'd spent most of the weekend locked in his room, practicing, and despite Atem's encouragement to come out for meals, he'd only emerged when he knew his ability better than he knew Duel Monsters. He hadn't wanted a repeat of what had happened in the hallway on Friday night—poor Atem had been stuck as a girl for a half hour, pants affixed so tightly to his butt that it had taken both their strength to pry those darn jeans from his body.

"I just wanted to let you guys know what had happened," Yugi said. "Believe me, I don't plan on using this power again anytime soon." And by anytime soon, he meant _ever_.

Joey and Tristan seemed devastated by this statement. "Anytime soon?" Joey repeated. He took a seat near Yugi on the couch and leaned forward until Yugi could smell the scent of food on his breath. Doughnuts, Yugi guessed. "But Yug'," Joey whispered, "doncha see this is a golden opportunity? Dis ain't some curse ya gotta keep unda wraps; dis is like winnin' da lottery!" Tristan nodded emphatically. Téa buried her face in her hands.

Yugi glanced between them, perplexed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tristan gave a wistful laugh and threw his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Oh, Yugi," he said.

"So innocent," Joey added.

Atem chuckled as Joey and Tristan spirited Yugi away to a distant corner of the room. "Ugh," was the only comment Téa had to offer, and Atem laughed again.

"So how do you feel about all this?" Atem asked, sitting down on the ottoman next to her. She smiled faintly and shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know," she admitted. "I always thought that if something like this happened I'd be right there, cheering my friend on! … But…" Her smile took on an air of embarrassment. "It's kind of _weird_, isn't it? Oh God, I'm sorry, it's just…"

She covered her mouth with her hands, groaning. "It's all right," Atem assured her. "I think Yugi feels the same way. You should have seen him when he transformed me by accident; he was on the verge of hysterics trying to change me back."

Téa leaned on her knees and looked over at him for a moment. "Was it strange?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Atem laughed. "Though I do think I would have gotten used to it, in time."

"Really?" Téa raised her eyebrows.

"Back in Egypt there was a great deal of difference between men and women, but nowadays it doesn't seem to matter much—being female rather than male," Atem said thoughtfully. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Téa's eyes darken.

"You don't think it makes much of a difference?" Téa asked. "Being a woman? You think it's just as easy as being a man?"

"Well, what difference is there?" Atem retorted. "Women can own property, they can marry whomever they like, they can wear whatever they like—as far as personal appearance is concerned, I would even go so far as to say they have far more freedom than men do."

"Oh, women can wear pants—is that supposed to make up for the fact that men get paid higher salaries? The fact that men can look good at work without getting _fired _for being inappropriate? The fact that men can walk down the street without people looking at you like you're a piece of meat?" Téa asked, counting off her points with her fingers.

"That is a complete exaggeration," Atem said, beginning to feel argumentative.

"You know why you say that?" Téa asked, eyebrows raising higher until they crashed into a sudden scowl. "_Because you're a man!_"

Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked up from their meeting as Atem and Téa's bickering began to rise in volume. "Uh, guys?" Yugi said. His words fell powerlessly to the ground like a feather shot from a cannon. "Guys!"

Atem and Téa froze, Téa with her mouth still open. Blood rose to Atem's cheeks, and he thought he caught a grin flicker across Yugi's face before his counterpart dropped his head. "Are we gonna have ta put da two o' ya in a time out or somethin'?" Joey asked.

Téa crossed her legs and arms tightly. "_Atem _here was just saying he doesn't think there's much of a difference between men and women these days," she said. Her eyes flicked toward him. He recoiled as her lips curled up to form a wicked grin. "Well, if you're so sure you're right, why don't we make this debate a little more… official?"

Atem's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Téa said, "a bet. If it's so _easy _for woman, then you should have no problem being one yourself, right?" Atem said nothing, but a sense of dread began to creep into his stomach. "If you can stay female for a month—_one month_—I'll…" Téa tapped her finger against her chin. "I'll buy you a pint of ice cream every two days until we graduate."

Tristan scoffed. "Téa, come on," he said. "If you want Atem to _switch genders_ for a whole month, don't you think you need to sweeten the pot a little? Nobody's going to do something like that for ice cream."

"Tristan," Atem said quietly, stopping him. Few people realized that pistachio ice cream was Atem's greatest and most enduring carnal vice. A pint every two days, what did that come out to—something like twenty gallons? Twenty gallons…

"And what's in it for you if I lose?" Atem asked, feeling wary.

Téa smirked. "If you, at _any point_, have Yugi change you back… you perform a _pas de deux _with me in the talent show in fall semester."

Joey scrunched his face up. "A pah duh what?" he asked.

"A ballet dance with two people. Am I correct?" Atem said. "If you lose, you want me to dance with you, on stage, in front of the whole school."

"Téa," Yugi said, pushing his fingers together to form a steeple. "You know Atem… doesn't dance, right? At all." He frowned. "I'm not even sure he _can_…"

"Then I guess he'd better not lose." Téa looked at Atem, her expression smug. "What do you say?"

Atem swallowed. A month was quite the span, a full third of his summer. And the price of failure! Yugi had not been exaggerating to say he didn't dance; he _never _danced, not even when he was alone. To go out there and disgrace him in front of all those people… was a thousand dollars of ice cream really worth the risk? Of course it wasn't.

On the other hand… He took in the look on Téa's face—confidence almost to the point of arrogance in the validity of her point. Atem had seen the same fire in Joey's eyes at the start of a tournament—in Yugi's eyes, during the ceremonial duel. An opponent with that kind of spirit was difficult bait to resist. Not to mention the fact that he'd be able to squelch this "girls have it harder" complaint once and for all.

"You know what? You're on!" Atem said fiercely, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and gave it a firm shake, sealing the deal.

Tristan and Joey gaped at him; Yugi's eyes grew immense. "You're serious?" Joey exclaimed.

"For heaven's sake, Joey, it's not as if I'm sending myself to prison. It's just… a change in scenery," Atem told them. Téa snorted, and he glowered at her. "If Yugi is feeling up to it, I'll start tomorrow morning. That means July 27th will be my last day."

"Well, if you're really serious about this," Téa said, "I think we should lay down a few ground rules."

"Ground rules."

"Yes. Number one," Téa began, leaning forward, "women's clothes and unisex clothes only! Nothing from the men's department."

Atem laughed. That would be easy! He saw women walking around in jeans and t-shirts all the time. "Number two," Téa continued. "You have to act normal. That means hanging out with the gang, working out, dueling, going to the beach—everything you do on a regular basis. No hiding out in your room the whole time." Atem frowned slightly at that one. That meant if Seto got a wild hair and decided to challenge him to a rematch—or invite him to a tournament—he'd have to accept.

"Number three," Téa said. "You don't have to wear makeup or anything, but you do have to look presentable."

"Hold on. Presentable?" Atem asked. It was an uncomfortably ambiguous word.

Téa waved her hand. "Yugi knows what I mean." Atem looked over at him; he shrugged, blushing, but didn't deny the statement. "And that's all I can think of."

"Good. Then it's settled." Atem smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi sat on his bed, swinging his feet and banging his heels against the mattress. Atem, a girl for a month… He didn't know what to think. A part of him doubted Atem had any idea what he'd just gotten himself into. And as he was exploring his new body and all of its… complexities… who was he going to turn to for help? Not Téa, that was for sure; his pride would never allow it. Not the internet; he was still rather shy around computers. Which meant that Yugi was going to be his go-to guy for every scrap of advice. Yugi would have to talk to him about every mortifying subject and help him over every bump in the road.

Yugi jumped as Atem swept into the room, movements quick with excitement. "Did I startle you? Sorry," Atem said.

"It's all right," Yugi replied. Oh, but maybe he was just overreacting. After all, _he _wasn't the one who'd have to dance ballet on stage if he chickened out. He tried, and failed, to form a mental image of that scenario, but chortled at the thought nonetheless. Atem turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing," Yugi said. "Just a funny memory."

Atem rummaged around in the closet they shared, pulling off his jeans in favor of a loose pair of navy gym shorts. "I've been thinking," he said, walking over and sitting opposite Yugi on his bed. Yugi scooched forward until their knees touched. Atem smiled. The Puzzle had brought them so close for so long that contact was always a comfort. "You know as well as I do that Téa will be here first thing tomorrow to try to catch me off guard. So I was hoping you might actually change me tonight. It will give me a chance to orient myself—buy some clothes that don't have to be cut off my person with scissors."

So that's why he had changed into the shorts. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "This is the last night you'll get to be a guy for a while."

"I doubt twelve extra hours will make much of a difference in the grand scheme of things," Atem said. "If I'm going to win this little wager, I'm going to have to feel at home in that body—as if it's really my own." He met Yugi's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "You are comfortable with this, aren't you? I felt a bit bad—agreeing without your consent. If you object I'm sure Téa would be happy to call it all off—"

"Oh, no. It's fine; I'm sure I'll get used to it," Yugi said, rubbing his palms on his thighs. He glanced up. "Unless… you _want_ me to have a problem with it."

Atem frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know. In case you have any regrets." He watched Atem's face for any sign of offense, but Atem's pride was uninjured.

"No, no regrets," Atem replied softly. "Although… it is quite a long time, isn't it?" He let out a light laugh. "Can you believe I'm starting to feel a bit nervous?"

Who could have ever believed the cold-hearted spirit of the Puzzle could feel something as natural as nervousness? Who would have ever thought the nameless pharaoh could laugh so richly? Yugi was still blown away by how… _real _Atem seemed now that he'd regained his memories. "I'll help however I can," he said. He laughed. "For what it's worth."

"Nonsense. You're going to be my lifeline in all this," Atem told him. He gave Yugi a cool smile. "I get the feeling you know significantly more about women than you let on." Yugi made a face, but honestly… it was true. He didn't know what it said about him, but the females in his life—Téa, Serenity, even Mai—seemed to feel comfortable telling him just about anything, and he'd heard more than he often cared to admit.

"I can do it whenever you're ready," Yugi told him. Atem hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath as he bid his body a silent farewell. Then he nodded.

"All right," he said at last. "Let's do this."

Yugi blew out through his mouth and called on the power, feeling it travel over his skin like a wave of pinpricks. He heard Atem inhale sharply as the changes started—shrinking his frame, narrowing his waist, lengthening and darkening his hair. The bones in Atem's face shifted like wet clay, growing more refined. A widening of his hips and chest marked the end of the transformation.

A quiet "mmph" was the only sign of discomfort Atem ever gave, though Yugi knew from experience that the shift could be painful. "I wonder if I could ever get used to that," he said breathlessly, running a hand through his thick hair.

"I haven't," Yugi said.

Atem rose from his seat and wandered over to the full-length mirror, eyes widening a bit as he took in his new visage. "My word," he breathed, turning side to side, pulling at his gym shorts to get a better look at his rear. He lifted up the bottom of his t-shirt, taking a peek at his flat brown stomach.

They froze that way for a moment, Yugi staring at Atem, Atem staring at his reflection. Then Atem let out a short laugh and clapped his hands together. "The game begins!" he declared, eyes dancing with a ferocious sort of glee. "Now to hurry up and go shopping before Téa disqualifies me for wearing men's clothes. Come, help measure me; I'll need my size."

"Me?" Yugi asked, as Atem turned and began to search around for a cloth tape. "Do it yourself!"

"Oh, Yugi, don't be squeamish," Atem chided. Yugi grumbled wordlessly, snatching the measuring tape from Atem's hand.

He sighed, slipping the measuring tape around Atem's hips. "You know I just realized something," Atem said, as Yugi moved the band up to Atem's waist.

"What?" Yugi muttered.

"You're taller than me."

Yugi straightened up, and sure enough—Atem had shrunk by about an inch and a half. It was an peculiar feeling. Yugi hadn't had to look down at anybody since he'd last seen Rebecca Hawkins.

"I wonder what else I've lost," Atem said with a faint chortle, but at the moment, Yugi was more concerned with what he'd gained. Now that the lower body had been sized up, all that remained was—Yugi didn't even want to think it—the _stuff on top_. He'd need two measurements, he knew, one for… _them_… and one right underneath them. Yugi approached them with the hesitancy of a man playing Operation, face contorted into a wince. "I'm reasonably certain they don't bite, Yugi," Atem told him, grinning.

"Shh," Yugi hissed; he was breaking Yugi's concentration. If he was careful, he could manage this without _touching _anything… Gently… Gently!

There! Yugi released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Atem just laughed at him. "So?" he asked. "What's the verdict?"

"Size 6, 32C," Yugi mumbled, hoping Atem wouldn't realize how strange it was that he knew the sizing schemes from memory.

Atem didn't. "Then all that leaves are the shoes, and I can try those on when I get there," Atem said happily. A mischievousness crept into his expression. "I wonder what I'll buy," he mused, setting his hands on his widened hips. "After all, this will be my first opportunity since Egypt to wear anything other than pants. And imagine the look on Téa's face if I show up tomorrow in something feminine."

"Atem," Yugi began, looking at him uneasily, "You know you can't actually wear a skirt like that, right?"

Atem's brow furrowed. "Like what?" Yugi made a vague gesture toward Atem's legs. A thin layer of black hair covered his exposed shins. "Ah," Atem sighed with a note of chagrin. "I'd forgotten about that."

"I mean, you don't _have _to shave them; you just have to… wear long pants," Yugi said. And although Atem's tolerance of the heat was considerable, even he might get a little warm when July rolled around.

"I suppose I should start getting used to it, shouldn't I?" Atem said, clearly thinking on similar lines. "Do you think a man's razor will work?"

"I don't see why not."

Atem nodded. "I'll be in the bathroom," he said. He withdrew, and a few minutes later, Yugi heard water running in the shower. Naked in the bathroom in a woman's body—even Yugi hadn't gone that far yet. He reddened, unable to keep himself from wondering just how well Atem intended to get to know his new self.

It was almost a half hour before Atem emerged, his hair stringy and wet. Much of his good humor had dissolved, leaving him with a sour expression. "You mean to tell me I'm expected to go through that every day?" he asked.

"You missed a spot," Yugi pointed out, gesturing to a patch of hair on the side of Atem's left ankle. Atem swore.

"Forget it; I'm not going back in there again tonight," he declared.

Yugi offered him a commiserating smile. "Look on the bright side," he said. "At least you don't have to worry about shaving your face anymore. Although—" Now that he took a closer look, Atem's eyebrows were a bit on the wild side, weren't they? But from the look Atem was giving him, Yugi thought it best to keep his observations to himself.

"Could I borrow your sneakers?" Atem asked, moving to the closet to retrieve them without waiting for an answer. Once he'd pulled the laces as tight as they could go, they almost fit. "I must look a mess, but it will have to do for now. If I keep my head down maybe no one will even notice me."

"Wait—one more thing," Yugi called out. Atem shot him a sour look that said _What could it be this time? _and Yugi cringed, looking aside. "Maybe you should think about a jacket?"

"A jacket?" Atem asked, incredulous. "Yugi, it's seventy-five degrees outside."

"I know."

Atem stared at him, expression blank. After a ponderous silence, he threw up his hands. "Very well. I'll trust your judgment." He tossed on a thin brown knee-length rain coat and spread his arms for an evaluation.

"Tie it up?" Yugi added.

"Tie it…" Atem muttered, but he complied. "There. Now, if I have completely melted by the time I get back, whose fault will it be?"

"Sorry," Yugi told him softly. Atem sighed.

"No, I'm to blame," he said. "Forgive me if I have something of a bad attitude; I'm just… I didn't expect so much right off the bat." He paused a moment, face betraying… regret? "But," he added, straightening up until he stood proud and tall. "By tomorrow evening all of this will be routine. I just need to get through the next twenty-four hours. See, wasn't it wise of me to start early?" He chuckled, but the laugh only made him seem more out of sorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Bidding goodbye to Yugi, Atem set out on the sidewalk, making his way toward the department store. But the moment he was out of sight, he relinquished his collected façade, letting it crumble, and collapsed against the nearest storefront.

What had he done? Oh, gods, what a fool he'd been, what an arrogant, arrogant idiot! He buried his face in his hands, and even that expression of despair felt alien, the landscape of his facial features strange beneath his fingertips. He couldn't live like this another month! He could hardly stand another minute in this skin!

He sucked in several calming breaths. Remember what failure would cost him. Remember his pride. Remember everything he'd been through and all the battles he'd won. What this wager when compared to his duels with Yami Marik, with Bakura, with Zorc? So what if he couldn't walk or stand normally? He was Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt, former king of games! He could conquer any challenge set to him by any foe!

But he couldn't help but be unnerved by the fact that he _still _didn't understand why Yugi had insisted on this jacket. Did he know so little about women? Had he been entirely out of his depth when he'd been arguing with Téa this morning? Oh, why hadn't somebody stopped him before he'd made this ridiculous pact!

"No use for that kind of thinking now, Atem," he murmured aloud. His voice was so foreign he could almost pretend there was someone else standing there, encouraging him. "There will be no backing down. So you're just going to have to toughen up and get through it."

He pushed himself back onto his unfamiliar feet, took unfamiliar strides, squirmed as the seams of his boxer shorts rubbed against his sensitive skin. Priority one: new underwear. Feeling lecherous, he wandered into the women's lingerie department.

His face contorted in displeasure as he picked through the selection. Did women actually _wear_ these things? One pair of panties was little more than strings and tiny bits of scarlet lace. Next to it, a bra comprised only of two quarter-sized triangles connected by thin satin strips. A few feet away he found a display of more practical items; he picked a black bra up—and the cup was so heavy with padding that, for a moment, he wondered if it were some kind of sporting good. Others were striped black and white like zebras, or some outrageous color like hot pink or electric blue.

There! Atem snatched it up as if could vanish at any moment. It was a sturdy, plain cloth grey thing; no bows, no lace, no animal patterns. He looked up at the label to check the size and price—and frowned. A sports bra. Was that different? Should he get something else?

He slipped it into his basket, but tracked down a pair of normal bras just in case. A reasonable set of underwear he found in a six pack, encased in plastic. While he was there he grabbed a package of ankle socks, wishing he could slip into them right away. His feet were sweating buckets, drenching Yugi's shoes.

Now for some real clothes. First he acquired his staples—a handful of simple t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, dark sneakers, a belt. Then the hard part, deciding just how feminine he wanted to appear. The past hour had been so agonizing he was compelled just to take what he had and call it good, but… the thought of giving Téa a nice shock to her system remained quite the temptation.

He compromised. Tank tops and linen slacks would make up the more androgynous chunk of his wardrobe. For the girlish aspect, however, a two-piece swim suit, short shorts, and a lavender sun dress with sandals that reminded him of Egypt.

With a shifty expression, he unloaded his items onto the checkout counter. The cashier, a long-necked woman with blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail, smiled at him. "Two sixty-two forty-eight," she told him.

Atem's heart stopped. "_What?_" he choked.

"I know! Such a good price. I _love _summer sales," she hummed.

"Two… hundred…" He forked over his debit card, twitching. Gallons of ice cream, he could have bought with that money. Gallons.

She loaded his items into a pair of stiff paper bags, then handed them to him. "Have a nice evening!"

"I'll do my best," he replied, shuffling off in a daze.

Wait! Pajamas; he'd almost forgotten. Spinning back around, he picked up two cotton bottoms and a few extra tank tops in yellow and sky blue. Though he'd chosen the cheapest pieces he could find, he cumulative expenses had now broken three hundred.

He was audibly grumbling when he arrived back home, slamming the door shut behind him. Yugi lit up when they ran into each other in the hall. "Hey, how did it—oh." Yugi's face fell when he saw Atem's expression. "That bad?"

In response, Atem simply held out his receipts. Yugi's eyes looked like they could have fallen out of their sockets. "And those are just the fundamentals! Thank heaven I didn't take this bet in winter, when coat and hat and gloves are needed; I might have gone bankrupt!" Atem spat, fuming.

"Well... well, maybe we could sell them, or something, when all this is over," Yugi said. "Or maybe Téa could use them. She's a _little _smaller than you, but…"

Atem snorted. "I win the bet, and she gets the fortune in clothes?" he asked. He sighed. "I suppose it's better than keeping them."

Leaving Yugi, he turned and headed into the bathroom, fishing through his bags until he unearthed the underwear and the pajamas. Though on some level he knew it was foolish, he cast a towel on the mirror before he began to strip off. Seeing his newfound reflection was disturbing enough when he was fully clothed.

The panties were straightforward and shockingly comfortable. The bra, however, was anything but. Slipping his arms under the straps, he bent forward, straining to clasp the contraption behind his back. Minutes passed before he succeeded, and he leaned back against the bathroom counter, winded.

And he was still breathing hard when he finished changing and made his way into the bedroom. Yugi, who was lying on his stomach on his mattress, pushed himself up and frowned at him. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Atem muttered, tossing his dirty laundry into the hamper. "I just wasn't aware I had to be a contortionist in order to put one of these things on," he said, hooking his thumb underneath one bra strap and holding it up.

"Contortionist?" Yugi asked. "It shouldn't be that hard. If my aunt can do it, somebody like you should find it easy." Yugi's aunt, bless her soul, was one of the largest Asian women Atem had ever seen. When she'd visited over the Christmas holiday, the front door had barely been wide enough to admit her. "Are you sure you did it right?"

Atem bit back a nasty retort. Though his fatigue and the vise-like tightness of his undergarments had left him prickly, he'd only regret it if he took his feelings out on Yugi. "Is there a special way?"

"You pull it around your waist inside out and upside down and clasp it in the front. Then you spin it around and flip it up," Yugi informed him.

"Inside out and…" Atem's brow furrowed as he tried to envision such a maneuver. "Here, take one; show me," he said, gesturing to his shopping bags.

Yugi scampered back, pressing himself against his headboard. "I'm not doing it!" he exclaimed.

"It isn't like I'm not a man, too, Yugi. If I can do it, you can," Atem said.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because you don't _look _like a man," Yugi breathed.

"Well, then," Atem said, setting a hand on his hip. "Just transform!" Yugi folded his arms and turned aside, shaking his head. "Yugi!"

Yugi's mouth twitched. "You'd better not make fun of me," he said.

"Of course I won't!" Atem laughed.

"If you do, I'll… I won't give you any more help, not for the whole rest of the bet!" he declared. He huffed and let his eyes drift out of focus, losing himself in concentration. Mere seconds later, a petite blonde sat in his place.

Clambering onto his feet, he crouched down and gingerly removed a second bra, holding it like a dead rat. "Upside down, inside out. You pull it around in front of you like this, latch it, spin it, flip it up. Then you can put your arms through the straps," Yugi said in an exasperated tone, demonstrating every move. Even with his baggy t-shirt still on, the bra was comically overlarge on his small frame; the band hung loose around his ribs and the cups were flaccid and wrinkly. He quickly ripped it off.

"And it's suppose to be tight like this?" Atem asked.

"Yes," Yugi answered, shifting back to his usual appearance. "But those straps aren't supposed to keep slipping off like that. Here." Yugi stepped around behind him and made the necessary adjustments. "That should be better."

They passed the time until evening with a casual round of Duel Monsters. Yugi won, again, and with irritating ease. Atem frowned as he packed away his deck. Was his play style growing stale? Yugi had almost seemed bored. If he didn't revitalize his strategies soon, he might never reclaim his title.

"Want to go look for new cards tomorrow?" Yugi asked him. Hint, hint, hm? Atem had to admit, he'd grown attached to his monsters; after everything they'd been through they were almost old friends. But perhaps it _was _time to start over again. In many ways he was no longer the person who'd used this deck to duel at Yugi's side. So why not honor the man he'd become with a few new cards to refresh his arsenal? It might do wonders for his creativity. It might help him put Yugi on the defensive for once, too.

"Sure," Atem replied. "Why not?"

By the time they'd brushed their teeth and washed their faces, it was well past eleven. Yawning, they crawled into their respective beds. "See you in the morning, Atem," Yugi said, reaching for the light.

"Yes, see you." Atem went blind a moment as the room was drenched in darkness. He fell onto his back, hair splaying across the pillow. It itched where it touched his neck, and he grabbed it, pulling it over to one side.

The stiff band of the bra pressed awkwardly into his flesh. He rolled over; a lock of hair fell in front of his face and began to tickle his nose. He blew at it. It flew to his cheek and tickled that instead. Growling, he shot up and stormed over to his desk, fishing out a rubber band and throwing his hair up into a low ponytail. A few locks escaped. He tried to tuck them in; they popped back out. The cycle repeated twice before he gave up in defeat and secured the errant hairs with an array of paper clips.

He returned to bed, but the clips and dug like rocks into his skull. He flopped onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, escaping his coiffure's torture—only to let out a whine of frustration as the bra began to dig into his ribcage

"Atem?" Yugi asked quietly, without looking up.

"Not a word!" Atem barked. He sat up, sighing, and removed the restraints from his hair, wincing as the rubber band pulled out a tangled clump of dark locks. Holding his forehead, he leaned against his knees, hot with exertion and anger. A good night's sleep. All he wanted. Six hours of peace, was that too much to ask for?

Yugi rolled over to face him. "Try taking the bra off. A lot of girls don't like sleeping with it on," he suggested. He ducked his head beneath the covers as Atem began to disrobe right in front of him. "Atem!"

"Don't be a child, Yugi. It's nothing you haven't seen before," Atem snapped, flinging the undergarment into the corner. He pulled his shirt back on. "You can come out now; it's safe."

Yugi pulled the blankets down just far enough to expose his eyes. "And you can braid your hair," he said. Atem did as he was told. The result was a sloppy, frizzy knot, but good enough for his purposes.

When he lay down again the discomfort was just about bearable. "Better?" Yugi asked.

"Better," Atem said. He fidgeted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's all right," Yugi told him. "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since Atem had gained his own body, Yugi was the first to wake. He looked over and snickered to find Atem on his back with his arm thrown over his face, clothes ruffled, hair everywhere. Hopefully his bad mood would be less severe now that he'd gotten a little sleep. As much as he appreciated what Atem was going through, Yugi hardly wanted to spend the rest of the day with a sour puss.

A big breakfast might help cheer him up—pancakes with all the trimmings and a pot of nice strong coffee. After cleaning himself up a bit, he wandered into the kitchen and got started, beating batter and frying meat. As the bacon sizzled on the stovetop, Yugi cracked open the door to the bedroom, letting the savory scents waft inside.

Only a few minutes passed before Atem stumbled in to investigate, and Yugi choked down a laugh. His hair stood around his head in a puff, obscuring his face and eyes. One tank top strap had slipped off his shoulder, and his pants hung crooked on his hips, exposing a strip of bright blue underwear.

"Morning," Yugi said. Atem gave a faint grunt of reply and started pawing at the coffee maker. Yugi reached over and turned it on for him, and he stood there in front of it, waiting. "Sleep well?" Yugi asked him with a grin.

Grabbing the first eight ounces the coffee maker spat into the pot, Atem collapsed into the nearest chair. "Sleep well?" he repeated. He let out an off-kilter laugh. Combined with the hair he still hadn't brushed out of his eyes, it made him seem almost unhinged. "Sleep well!?" He began muttering to himself in his nature tongue.

Yugi set out two small plates of pancakes, syrup, butter. A cup of milk for him, since he didn't care much for the taste of coffee. "I'm sure it will be better tonight," he said, striving for a tone that was uplifting but not patronizing.

He braced himself for another bitter remark. But Atem paused, coffee cup halfway to his mouth. "Yes," he said quietly. "I'm sure it will."

They were halfway through their first short stack when they heard a knock at the door. Atem froze mid-chew, cheeks bulging with pancake. "Do you think that's her? That can't be her," Yugi said half to himself, brow creasing. "It's eight o'clock in the morning."

Determined not to take any chances, Atem wiped his mouth and bolted into the bathroom. Yugi meandered downstairs at a snail's pace, giving Atem as much time as he could, and opened the front door—to reveal not only Téa, but Joey and Tristan standing behind her. The boys' eyes were dull, half-lidded, shoulders drooped into a weary hunch.

"Hi," Téa said, flashing him an apologetic smile. "I know it's a little early for you, but I was kind of hoping to catch him before he got too comfortable. You know. Just to see him try to tough it out."

Yugi leaned to the side and looked at the others. "And what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh… you see…"

Tristan cleared his throat. "We were just, uh…"

They glanced at each other. "We wanted to see if he was hot," they explained in unison.

Yugi hung his head. Great, now there'd be no bacon left… "All right, come on in," he said, stepping aside to allow them room. But he'd have to stall them somehow; there was no way Atem was ready yet. He was probably still struggling to get a brush through the lion's mane on his head. "Hey, could you guys wait here a minute? I'd like to change," he said.

"Why" Téa asked innocently, though from the narrowing of her eyes, Yugi guessed she was on to him. "You look so cute in your pajamas."

Yugi blushed. "Still," he insisted. "It'll just take a minute."

"Could I use the bathroom?" Téa asked suddenly. "It's a long walk from my house."

"Is it urgent?"

"What's it matter?"

"It's just that—"

"My word, Yugi. Making our guests lurk down here in the hall?" Atem sauntered down the stairs, hair combed, face washed, dressed in jeans and a plain green v-necked t-shirt. "By all means," he said, smiling as he turned his eyes to Téa, "invite them up."

Joey and Tristan's jaws dropped. "Dude!" Joey exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "You're like a babe!"

"I, for one, have never felt more confused!" Tristan declared cheerfully.

Atem chuckled. "Thank you," he said. Téa crossed her arms, observing him with a cool expression. "So," he began, "are you satisfied? These are all woman's clothes, down to the socks."

"So I see," she said, lifting an eyebrow as one of Atem's bra straps slipped down onto his arm.

Though Yugi knew it had been an accident, Atem tucked it away so calmly it almost seemed like he'd shown it off on purpose. "I keep forgetting to tighten them," he said, giving a light laugh.

Téa managed an icy smile. "Well," she said. "You seem to be getting along nicely."

"It's not so difficult," Atem told her, shrugging. Yugi nearly choked, the lie was so extreme. "You might find it just as simple, if you ever manage to work up the nerve to let Yugi turn you into a man."

"I've been thinkin' about dat," Joey said. "Yug', no matter how nuts these two girls get, don't ever let Téa go through with it, okay? The day these things disappear is the day the world gets a little darker." He pointed to Téa's generous chest.

Téa crossed her arms more tightly, scowling. Atem gave the uneasy chuckle of a man who wasn't sure he was supposed to laugh—and then he looked at her, his eyes showing sympathy. "Relax," he said. "I wouldn't ask that of you."

Téa bit her lip, looking almost bashful. "It's a little hypocritical of me, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not more than anyone else," Atem told her. She smiled faintly. "Now, tell me—how does it feel, now that your desire to get more female friends has finally been fulfilled?"

Téa laughed. "Honestly, a little underwhelming," she admitted, nodding.

"Underwhelming? What's wrong, am I not pretty enough for you?" Atem asked, playfully tilting his head. The small movement made his dark hair sway and gleam as it caught the light.

"More like the opposite," Téa replied. "Now all the boys are going to like you better than me. Just look at those two." She pointed at Joey and Tristan, who had crouched down and were scrutinizing Atem's butt.

"What category do you think this falls under?" Tristan asked. He set his chin on his hand, the picture of thoughtfulness. "Bubble?"

"Nah, too small," Joey answered. "Maybe more like… _peach_."

"I'd give it a solid eighty-two," Tristan said. Joey nodded firmly in agreement.

"All right, guys, let's save the butt rating for later," Yugi told them—although some bizarre part of his brain wondered what score _his_ female form would get. "My pancake batter is drying out."

"Pancakes?" Joey asked, salivating with all the eagerness of Pavlov's dogs. "Duty calls, ladies!" He sprinted up the stairs' Tristan zoomed after him.

The others followed at a more sedate pace, Yugi pulling up the rear. "So exactly how early did you have to get up to get all this done before I came over?" Téa asked.

"Since when has a combatant revealed his strategies to an opponent? You and I are at odds, remember," Atem said, winking at her. Téa pouted. "And don't think of asking Yugi. He's already chosen his side."

"Traitor," Téa said to Yugi, sticking her tongue out at him. "Weren't you supposed to be the neutral judge?"

Yugi threw up his hands. "Hey, I have to live with this guy," he said in his defense, jutting a thumb in Atem's direction.

By the time they met up with Joey and Tristan in the kitchen, the bacon and milk were already long gone. "Grab the eggs. A man's gotta have his protein!" Tristan instructed Joey, who had his head lodged in the fridge.

Yugi sighed. One of these days he was going to have to start charging. "Well, at least they're cooking it themselves," he said.

"Hey, Yug'! How about whippin' us up some omelettes?"

Atem laughed as Yugi scowled at them, his little fists clenched. "I'll make more pancakes," he offered, moving to the stove.

"So, Atem," Joey said, taking a seat with the others at the dining table. "How's it been so far? Being a girl."

"Forget it, Joey," Téa told him. She leaned forward, resting on her elbows. "He's not going to answer honestly as long as I'm here."

Though Atem's back was turned to the rest of the group, Yugi saw Atem's jaw clench. He cleared his throat. "I can't say it's been entirely as straightforward as I'd expected, but it's far from the most difficult thing I've done," he answered at last.

"How cautiously phrased," Téa teased.

"Give him a break, Téa. I think Atem's doing great," Tristan said.

Atem turned to him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Thank you, Tristan," he said.

"I mean, if it were me, I'd still be in the bathroom, if you know what I'm saying," Tristan said with a coarse laugh. Téa dropped forward and banged her forehead against the tabletop.

"So can I ask a serious question for a minute?" Joey began, raising his hand. "Does anybody think it's kinda weird dat we're still callin' Atem 'he' and 'him' and things like dat? I mean… _technically _he's one hundred percent chick, right? Plumbin' and all."

_Plumbing_. Yugi blanched. How had he never thought about that before? He glanced at Atem, who seemed oblivious to the implications, as usual. And then he turned his gaze to Téa. She put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile, and with a burst of grudging respect, Yugi realized she had anticipated such a thing from the start. He made a mental note to go to the store later and pick up the things Atem would need. But discreetly. There was no reason to worry Atem with that eventuality, not now, when he had so many other things to deal with.

"Technically I suppose that Joey has a point," Atem admitted, serving up the last of the pancakes. They were gone, snatched up by the greedy paws of their guests, before Yugi had the chance to even approach them. "But I'm not sure any of us are eager to make that new habit." He took a seat next to Tristan.

"For once I agree," Téa said, picking at the cake she'd managed to wrest from Joey and Tristan. She ate it plain, without anything but a pinch of salt. Joey shook his head at her, as if she'd committed some grave sin, and then doused his serving in enough syrup to drown a small elephant. "Besides. It's more fun to really embrace the fact that there's a guy under those curves. Like you get a better sense of the discomfort emanating from him." Atem snorted.

Though Téa only had the single cake, she was the last to finish eating. The boys tore through breakfast like garbage disposals, and Atem stuck with coffee, unwilling to battle for any food. "Thanks for the meal, guys, but it's time for me to get going. Ballet practice," she explained. She turned to Atem with a smirk. "Got to make sure I'm in good shape for our dance, after all. Sure you don't want to come with, Atem? You could probably use the practice."

Atem smiled coldly. "Just so there's no confusion," he said. "Pistachio ice cream is my favorite. But feel free to follow your heart when choosing flavors. I wouldn't want my palate to grow bored."

"Yeah, we'd better be on our way, too," Tristan said, rising with a heavy groan. "Joey and me are due for a run down at the pier." Running with two dozen pancakes in your gut. Yugi got nauseous just thinking about it.

"Catch ya later," Joey said, moving to the door.

"Yeah, see you," Yugi said. When they were gone, Yugi started to gather up the dishes, setting them into the sink. "You okay?" he asked Atem. "You didn't eat much."

"Oh,, I'm fine, it's just…" Atem squirmed. "Are you positive these pants are my size?"

"They look like they fit you."

Atem grimaced. "They're a little tight," he said, tugging at the snug waist band. "Almost like those mad black skinny jeans you used to wear. Heaven knows how you could even breathe in those things."

"They're comfortable!" Yugi told him. Snug enough to be warm, with no extra fabric to get in his way. He favored looser clothes in summertime in an effort to keep cool, but missed the "second skin" feeling of more constricting apparel.

Atem stood. "I'm going to change," he said, and Yugi frowned at him as he left. Change into what?


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi's mouth popped open when Atem returned to the kitchen, now clad in his sundress and sandals. Atem grinned. After all these years, surprising Yugi had become almost impossible, and Atem stopped a moment to revel in his expression. "Much better!" Atem declared, stepping forward to help with the last of the dishes. Oh, how he'd missed the way the fabric fluttered about his legs, inviting a cool, light breeze.

"You're really going to go out like that?" Yugi asked.

"I certainly am," Atem replied. And there'd be nothing strange about it, not in this form. It was one of the few benefits brought on by this transformation, and he'd let no amount of masculine pride rob him of the joy.

Though it was clear he was struggling to tear himself away, Yugi's eyes lingered on Atem for a moment. "It kind of… suits you," he said hesitantly. Flushing, he spun back toward the sink and scrubbed with renewed gusto.

Once the kitchen was clean, Yugi retreated to get dressed, and Atem ducked into the closet for his wallet and keys. He looked down at himself and let out an exasperated sigh—no pockets. What kind of outfit didn't have pockets? Since the messenger bag he'd bought as a man was off-limits according to Téa's rules, he supposed he'd just have to carry his things in his hands. He'd buy a purse or some such later.

Yugi met him by the front door, looking frumpy but adorable in an overlarge Pokémon t-shirt and frayed jeans long enough to scrape against the floor. A thin gold chain hung round his neck, half-hidden beneath his clothes, a replacement for the familiar feel of the Puzzle. "Oh, no pockets," he observed immediately, eyes falling to the belongings Atem held at his side. "We can stop at the department store first, if you want."

Back to that den of thieves. "Very well," Atem said without a smidgeon of enthusiasm. "I suppose it will give you a chance to witness the horrors I ran across last night." They stepped out onto the stoop, locking the door behind them.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with all the animal print either," he said. Atem frowned at him; he hadn't told Yugi about that, had he? "Téa takes me there sometimes while we're out. Designated purse-holder," he explained, raising a hand. He grimaced as if someone had shoved a lemon into his mouth, eyes dark with a thin cloud of resentment.

Atem smiled at him uneasily. "You know you don't have to come," he said.

"No, it's different with you. I just…" He looked off to the side. "Every once in a while I wish somebody would treat me like an actual guy?"

"I don't treat you like a guy?" Atem asked. As much as he wanted to be understanding, he couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"Oh, you don't count; you treat everybody the same," Yugi muttered. Atem supposed he should have taken comfort in the statement, but the more he thought about it, the less it began to seem like a compliment. "Joey and Tristan roughhouse with every guy they know but me. Téa expect me to paint her toenails. And you know what Serenity told me when we were at the beach the other day? She—" He reddened, then leaned forward, lowering his voice to a whisper. "She told me the reason she didn't want to swim was because she was _on her period_, and she hates tampons. Serenity! She probably didn't even tell Téa, but she tells me!" He kicked at a stray soda can—then chased after it, scooping it up and dumping into a recycle bin.

"Still, it must be somewhat flattering," Atem said. Yugi shot him an incredulous look. "To have women trust you with such delicate information. If Téa and Serenity treated me that way I wouldn't be in the spot I'm in now." Lost and half-mad, using Yugi as a crutch. "Besides—would you _really _ever want Tristan and Joey to roughhouse with you? Tristan and Joey, who consider punches to be a valid expression of affection?"

Yugi crossed his arms, scowling. "No," he admitted.

"And everything the girls have shared with you—imagine how prepared for a relationship you'll be when you fall in love."

"If."

"_When_," Atem insisted gently. "You seem to be overlooking the fact that several women have already expressed interest in you."

Yugi snorted. "You mean Rebecca. Who turned _thirteen_ this past March!"

"First of all," Atem said, unperturbed, "the age difference will grow much less noticeable when you're older. Secondly, I was referring more to Vivian."

Yugi gaped at him, so flabbergasted he stopped in his tracks. "That crazy martial arts duelist from the KC Grand Championship?" he asked. "Atem, she tried to _kidnap _Grandpa!"

"Only to get a date with you. I think that says a great deal," Atem told him.

"Yeah," Yugi replied darkly. "About _her_."

Atem sighed and lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Well, since it's obvious you're determined to feel sorry for yourself, I suppose I won't waste my breath trying to cheer you up," he said, and Yugi's eyes went dull with tired irritation. "But if you're so convinced nobody treats you as a proper man, I don't see why you don't just become female and have done. According to you, it wouldn't be much of a change."

Atem had meant the statement to challenge Yugi, or at the very least annoy him. Instead, Yugi actually seemed to be considering it. "You think so?" he murmured. "You're… probably right…"

The store was crowded with females, all picking feistily through the racks and display shelves. Atem and Yugi snaked through the throng. "You see what they make me put up with? You see this?" Atem asked, holding up a purse of some black, scaly material. It had been glossed and shined and polished so much that, if held at the right angle, it could have blinded someone.

But he caught a glimpse of khaki canvas near the floor and crouched down. Pushed out of sight, half-buried, lay a simple messenger bag nearly identical to the one he had at home. Wait a minute—this _was _the messenger bag he had at home! "I paid nineteen dollars for this in the men's department," Atem said. He turned over the price tag and let out a choked laugh. "Forty!"

He stood and turned to Yugi, tossing the bag at him. "And what does the neutral judge have to say about this?" he asked.

Yugi turned the bag over in his hands, examining every stitch. "Well… since it really is the same…" he began, frowning. "I guess it doesn't make any sense to have you buy a new one." He pushed the bag back into the recesses of the display. "We can say it's unisex if Téa gets upset."

In the meantime, Yugi was happy to carry Atem's things, and they wandered over to the game shop a few blocks away. Atem's eyes scanned the neatly stocked shelves of card packs as he tried to get a feel for which to purchase. Yugi favored subtle gambits, deceiving his opponents with weak monsters that possessed powerful special abilities. Joey relied on brute force and luck, winning by the might of his will. Seto took advantage of his rare card collection, and Mai spent all her energy strengthening Harpy Lady. In comparison to those great duelists, Atem's play style was almost bland, with no distinctive qualities he could claim as his own. A remnant of the time when his memories had been beyond his reach, he supposed, but now he'd have to come up with a strategy that reflected who he was.

Deciding such a thing was far easier said than done. Even with his past at his disposal, he couldn't think of even one defining quality he could transfer to the game. He liked trap cards. That was all he could say for sure. The burst of pleasure, of pride, he felt whenever he successfully countered an opponent's move—the look on their face—was unlike anything else,

He took a few packs to the cashier and sat down on the curb outside to sort through his haul. "Press your legs together," Yugi whispered, plopping down beside him.

Atem snapped his legs shut, flushing. "These aren't bad," he said. As he read each card's description, stratagems began to knit together in his mind. He itched to test them.

Yugi must have read his thoughts, because he asked, "Want a rematch?"

"No," Atem replied, earning himself a frown. "Forgive me, Yugi, but I don't think the world champion is the best person to experiment with." He glanced up, looking around at their surroundings. As always, a small gaggle of duelists had gathered a few feet off, staring and pointing at the game king. "One of them, perhaps?"

Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "A kid?" he asked. "Don't you think you're going to kind of… crush their hopes and dreams?"

"Look at me, Yugi. No one recognizes me," Atem said, spreading his arms. "I can go easy on them, even lose, without anyone thinking anything of it." He paused, furrowing his brow. "It's a little freeing, actually," he admitted softly. To play without the weight of any expectation, without the eyes of the whole world watching him. "I'm going to do it. Excuse me!"

He jogged up to a trio of boys in late adolescence. "Are any of you duelists?" he asked, smiling. The tallest boy, a gangly blonde with acne waging war against his cheeks, gave a feeble nod. Atem frowned at him. Why did he seem so out of sorts? Because Atem had been sitting with Yugi? Yes, that must have been it; he must have been intimidated. "I was hoping to break in my new cards. Are you up to it?"

"Y-you… want to duel… with me?" the boy croaked. One of his friends gave him an encouraging nudge in the side, and he jumped, running his hand through his hair. "Sure,, if you want to. I mean, obviously, you want to; you asked me. I just meant… you know…"

Atem's smile became a little bemused. "Very well," he said. "I've left my full deck at home, but I can meet you at the park in an hour. Is that all right?"

"Sure. Sure, yeah, it's cool; it's fine," the boy managed. "M-m-maybe y-you could g-give me your ph-phone number. J-j-just in case something comes up!"

"Certainly." Atem began to scribble his digits on a scrap of paper. "Are you sure you're quite well? You look flushed."

"N-no! I'm fine," the boy insisted. "I'll see you in an hour…"

Atem nodded, then returned to Yugi's side. His counterpart was giving him a peculiar look. "What?" he asked.

"What exactly happened over there?" Yugi asked.

"We agreed to meet for a duel in an hour. Why?" Atem asked. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Atem," Yugi said. He bit his lip, and his eyes danced with laughter. "He was _attracted to you!_" He threw his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking.

"He—_what?_" Atem demanded. A muffled giggle escaped Yugi's throat. "He…" Atem set his hand on his head, feeling queasy. Maybe he should have taken that towel off the mirror before he'd gone out in public. "So… when he asked me for my phone number…"

"You gave him your _phone number_?" Yugi could take no more; he was doubled over, tears leaking out of his eyes. "You… you gave him…" He choked suddenly and started coughing.

"It's not funny!" Atem snapped. He considered leaving Yugi there to hack and wheeze as punishment, but he squatted down and helped him out with a few firm pats on the back. "I suppose the friendly smile didn't help matters."

"Not really," Yugi said. He set hand to his chest as he struggled to catch his breath. "You'd better watch out during your duel. He might propose." Atem shoved him. "Hey!"

Atem stood up, crossing his arms. "You… don't think it means anything," he said.

"Hm?"

"About me. The boy is a hormone-riddled teenager. He could have acted the same way around any breathing female," he said. He fidgeted. "I don't look like someone who's interested in… anything like that."

"Oh," Yugi breathed. "No. I wouldn't say so. You're not wearing any makeup, and your eyebrows are still…"

Atem stared at him. "Still?" he prompted.

"Nothing important," Yugi said. He shrugged. "A little unkempt. But it's really not a big deal!" he added quickly. "If you keep your hair down, most people won't even notice."

Eyebrows! What body part could be up for scrutiny next? His armpits? Ears? The gaps between his toes? "I refuse to concern myself with that right now," Atem declared. He extended a hand to Yugi to help him up. "Come on. I need to get my deck."


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi had to pity the young blonde duelist; Atem's demeanor had changed completely when they met again. Rather than pull his punches as he'd first planned, he'd dueled even more furiously than normal, scowling whenever the horny teen dared to look up at him. The boy stood at the end of the field in a stupor as Atem thanked him gruffly for the game and pulled off his duel disk, shaking out his arm. "Heavier than I remember," he muttered.

"I'd offer to carry it for you," Yugi said, well aware that Atem would balk at such a suggestion, "but I have one more stop before I head home."

Atem turned to him. "Oh?"

"You don't have to come. It's just an errand," Yugi explained. Atem gave him a hard look, irritated by his vagueness, and Yugi wondered if now was the right time to bring up… well, the _inevitable_. But from the way Atem was rubbing his slender bicep, dismayed by the loss of his musculature, Yugi couldn't imagine he'd react well to finding out just how female he'd become. "Groceries. Bathroom stuff. Maybe some hair ties for you. You know I stepped on that big clump of hair you ripped out last night," Yugi said. His expression darkened. "Barefoot."

"Sorry," Atem said. "Should I get started on dinner?"

"Yeah, sure." Sad as he was to admit it, Yugi knew what he was doing, and he doubted he'd be gone very long.

Once the items had been purchased and stashed in the bathroom, far out of sight, the matter slipped from Yugi's mind. And although Atem seemed to be growing steadily more at ease—sleeping through the night without tossing and turning, dueling novices in the park, even exercising—Yugi never recalled to tell him about what was to come. It was early Saturday morning one week later, as Atem was changing, when something finally jogged his memory.

"Yugi?" Atem called out from the bathroom. "Are—are these the same jeans as before?"

"Yeah," Yugi yelled back. He heard Atem mumble something he couldn't make out. "What?"

"They don't fit!" Atem said. Yugi snickered, praying Atem couldn't hear him through the door. "Could… you possibly give me a hand? I know you hate seeing me like this, but…"

He sounded so defeated that Yugi couldn't have said no if he'd tried. "Yeah, I'm coming in," Yugi said, and he eased the door open.

Atem stood atop a pile of clothes, looking miserable with his jeans stuck halfway up his hips. "They must have shrunk. Jeans do shrink, don't they?" He grabbed the waistband of his pants and strained to tug them upward. They held fast where they were, as if affixed there with glue. "I couldn't have gained this much weight in a week. I mean they were tight before but—I've been working out, and—eating less, so—ugh!" He gave up, plopping down onto the toilet seat.

Yugi smiled. He knelt down, grabbing Atem's ankles, and began to work the jeans work free from his suffocated legs. "Still have that towel over the mirror?" he asked. He chuckled softly. "And _I'm _the one who doesn't like seeing you undressed…"

Atem leaned on his bare knees, eyes fixed on the carpet. "I wish it were just my lower body," he said. "I can barely get my slacks to button, my stomach feels so swollen. And—" He hesitated, cheeks turning red. "And other things seem larger, besides."

"Have you felt anything else?" Yugi asked. "Like pain?"

"Pain?" Atem asked. "No. A little discomfort perhaps, but nothing…" His eyes widened suddenly; he sprang to his feet. "You know something, don't you? Why I feel this way, why my pants don't fit!"

Yugi felt an evil impulse spring up inside of him."Well," he began, "there is _one _possible explanation…"

"What?" Atem asked, a thready note of panic in his tone.

"It's a disorder that only affects women," Yugi explained. "At first, the symptoms are subtle. A feeling of having gained weight. A sore, swollen kind of feeling in the… well, the 'other things' you mentioned. You—you haven't found any kind of whitish stuff on your underpants, have you?"

"Why?" Atem demanded. He stood up. "Why, what does that mean?"

"Oh." Yugi grimaced, wringing his hands dramatically. "Well, uh, good news? It isn't permanent. But it will be bad, really bad, for about five days."

"Five?" Atem breathed.

"You'll get pains in your abdomen and lower back. Sometimes they're so severe that people even throw up," Yugi said gravely. Atem's face went white. "Worst of all… you'll probably start bleeding."

It was all Yugi could do not to laugh out loud. He'd been sure that last hint would have given the whole gag away, but poor Atem still looked petrified. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Atem asked. "To stop it? O-or at least shorten it?"

Yugi shook his head. "The only known sure is surgical. And since technically girl Atem doesn't exist…"

"Of course. Of course, that's out of the question," Atem agreed, wrapping his arms around his belly. "I suppose I'll just have to endure it." He swallowed. "Will the bleeding be… severe?"

"For the first few days," Yugi said. He ducked down, reaching into the back recesses of the bathroom counter. "But don't worry. These will control most of the mess." He held up a small square box of tampons.

Yugi saw this last piece of info click into place, and Atem's breathing quickened, fists tightening until they shook. "All this time," Atem said, spitting the words out through clenched teeth. "All this time, and you were just making fun of me!"

Enlivened by an impish thrill, Yugi laughed and darted out of the bathroom. "Get back here!" Atem cried, tearing after him. He chased Yugi down the hall and into the kitchen; they danced around the table, eyes locked on each other.

Then Yugi took off, fleeing to the bedroom. He yelped as he felt Atem snatch at the back of his shirt. The sudden backward force made him lose his footing, and he stumbled to the floor, taking Atem down with him.

They wrestled like children, grabbing at each other's limbs, rolling around on the ground. But Atem was weaker as a girl, and for the first time ever, Yugi managed to overpower him. Sitting on Atem's hips, Yugi pinned him down, pressing his wrists into the carpet above his head.

"Fine!" Atem gasped. "You win! My humiliation is complete. Are you happy?"

He was breathing hard, chest heaving. His hair was splayed messily around his head, a light sheen of sweat on his brow and neck. Yugi could feel the contours of his pelvis as he moved underneath him; Yugi's foot brushed the soft skin of Atem's bare thigh—

Yugi blanched and threw himself to the side. He hadn't—he wasn't—not about Atem! Oh, God, if Atem found out… "What's the matter?" Atem asked, pushing herself onto her elbows. Wait—_herself!?_ Atem wasn't a girl, not on the inside, not really! "I wasn't really angry."

"I know," Yugi squeaked, every muscle so tense he was quivering. Atem frowned at him.

"What's with you?" he asked, reaching out to him.

Yugi jerked away from the contact, scrambling to his feet. "Nothing!" he began to edge toward the door. "I-I-I have to go to the bathroom!"

He all but sprinted to escape, slamming the door shut behind him. Learning back against it, he slid down to the floor. All the crazy people he knew, and _he _had to be the pervert. Feeling that way about a person he told others was his brother. A man. A relative. It was disgusting no matter which way he looked at it, and he buried his face in his hands, feeling sick.

And worst of all, those sensations could strike again at any minute. He'd have to be on his guard all the time, careful not to look at Atem, or think about her, or touch her—

He smacked his forehead. Not _her_, moron! _Him_! Atem! His very _male _friend! Biting his lip until he felt it could split open, he stood; he couldn't stay in here much longer. His heart nearly collapsed when he found Atem lurking outside, waiting for him. "You didn't flush," Atem stated.

"What?"

"You said you had to go to the bathroom, but you didn't flush the toilet," Atem explained, his eyes narrowed.

Yugi felt his face grow hot. "Forgot," he said, quickly doing so.

"Yugi, what happened?" Atem asked him. "Why are you behaving this way? Because you beat me?"

"No! It's nothing! Would you stop?" Yugi snapped. He brushed past Atem and ran down the stairs to the front door. If he stayed here another minute his head might explode. "And put some pants on!"

"Yugi!" he heard Atem call before he grabbed his shoes and dashed outside, still barefoot. Only when he was a few blocks off did he take the time to slip on his sneakers, confident Atem couldn't track him down.

His cell phone began to ring; he turned it off, gritting his teeth. Atem wasn't going to let this one go. He'd have to come up with a sufficiently angsty lie to justify his behavior—because he'd die before Atem learned the truth. He remembered how upset Atem had been to learn that blonde duelist had the hots for him. Heaven knew how he'd react to this… Yugi didn't even dare imagine it.

He wandered to a children's playground and sank down into one of the swings. He wasn't sure how long he wallowed there, but it must have been hours, because the sun had passed high noon by the time he came back to reality. He sighed. If he didn't return home soon, Atem might send the others out to look for him, and the last thing he wanted was their involvement. So he picked himself up with a groan, limbs stiff and cold, and began to shuffle back toward his house.

Atem was on him like a dog the moment he slipped his key into the door. "There you are!" he said. He'd changed back into his sundress, having given up on the pants. The thin, light fabric draped every curve, hem just high enough to hint at the perfection of his smooth brown legs…

Yugi winced, and Atem's concern intensified. "I thought we were just having a little childish fun. And you run out of here as if I'd just told you I had leprosy."

"I know. I'm sorry," Yugi said quietly.

"If you're sorry then you'll explain to me what happened," Atem replied.

Just as predicted. Yugi hung his head. "This whole, um… this whole bet you have with Téa; it's, um… it's got me thinking, more, about what it would be like," Yugi said. "If I were a girl a little while."

It was a believable falsehood, and Atem ate it right up. A new layer of guilt formed in Yugi's heart. "If you decided to do something like that, Yugi, I'd think nothing ill of it," Atem told him gently. "If I can become a girl for ice cream, you can certainly become one to satisfy your curiosity."

"You don't think it's weird?" Yugi asked, holding his arm.

"No," Atem said. He extended a hand, about to set it on Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi pulled away. "I think many people are intrigued by the prospect of living on 'the other side,' so to speak," he continued, though he looked a little hurt as he let his hand fall to his side. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thanks," Yugi said. Now if only Atem could say the same thing about the _real _problem, then maybe Yugi could live with himself.

They were silent a few seconds. Then Atem fidgeted. "Were you quite serious?" he asked. "About everything you said earlier?"

"Yeah."

"How long do I have?" Atem asked. "Before… the bleeding and the pain and…"

"About a week. Maybe less. But everything you need's in the bathroom counter. I picked it up a couple of days ago," Yugi murmured.

Atem gaped at him. "You knew this would happen? _Days ago?_"

"Suspected."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Sorry," Yugi said again, making his way up to his room. "Didn't think you'd take it well."


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi's behavior didn't improve over the course of the next few days. If anything, he seemed to grow more withdrawn, flinching whenever Atem came near him and dodging eye contact. And despite the explanation he'd offered up for his demeanor, he'd yet to take on a female form. Atem couldn't help but wonder if he'd been entirely honest that day, though the thought that the excuse had been a lie was worrying. If feigning interest in becoming a girl was preferable to admitting the truth, the real issue must have been humiliating indeed.

Still, Atem gave him his space, saying no more to him on the subject. Yugi was inexperienced with falsehood. The weight of his secret would break him eventually; all Atem had to do was wait.

Atem was quietly reading in the living, leaving Yugi in the bedroom to his own devices, when a knock came at the front door. Muffled thumps resounded in the hallway as Yugi headed downstairs, but Atem stayed put where he was, ears perked. Since his transformation, Atem had refrained from greeting any unannounced guests. If Mokuba, for instance, decided to show up, he couldn't imagine how he'd explain his presence.

The murmur of low voices; laughter. Atem turned as what sounded like a small herd of cattle began to clomp upstairs toward him. "Hey, man!" Tristan said, appearing in the doorway. Swim trunks and a loose muscle shirt exposed his sun-darkened skin.

"Still feels weird calling him that," Joey said. Atem's eyes narrowed when he, too, arrived in swim shorts, upper body hidden beneath a baggy white t-shirt. A beach trip. He had no doubt that Téa had masterminded this plan.

And sure enough, she was right on the heels of the boys, clad in miniskirt, flip flops, and bikini top. Leaning against the door frame, her lips curled into a cheeky smile. "Remember," she told him in a lively sing-song, "you promised you'd act normal."

"I had no intentions of bowing out, if that's what you're on about," Atem replied. "In fact," he added, smirking faintly, "I'd planned on your coming up with something like this. I already have a women's swim suit in my closet, purchased last week."

He expected surprise, but Téa looked downright disappointed. "You shoulda seen the number she had waitin' if you didn't have anythin'," Joey said, plopping down on the couch at Atem's side. Only when he'd moved out of the doorway did Atem notice Yugi hovering quietly in the hall, almost fully out of sight. "I'm pretty sure somethin' like dat could get you arrested in some countries."

"What can I say?" Téa retorted in a light tone, unabashed. "I thought it would flatter his girlish figure." Yugi's face went red.

"Well, what are we waiting around here for?" Tristan asked. "Let's get some food together and get out of her here before the beach gets too crowded. We don't want to miss out on a good spot near the water."

"_Away _from the water," Téa countered. "Last time you parked us so close I nearly drowned while I was trying to get some sun."

"You expect me to the hot-sand dance every time I want to get down there and back? I still got the burns on my feet from when _you _sat us down an inch south of the parking lot!"

"If you would just wear sand shoes—"

"Who wants to wear shoes to the beach?"

As they argued, Yugi slipped backward into the kitchen. Atem resisted the urge to go after him. "You and Yug' all right?" Joey asked. Atem looked over at him, startled by the sudden show of insight. "He ain't said a word since we've been up here."

Atem sighed. "I wish I knew," he answered. "I think something's upset him, but when I asked him what was wrong, I think he… lied."

"Yug'll do dat when it's somethin' you did dat's got him bothered," Joey said. "Or even if it has anythin' to do with you; I'm not sayin' you did somethin' wrong."

Atem frowned. "Something to do… with me…?" His stomach writhed. What could he have done?

Yugi returned a few minutes later, a full picnic basket in tow. "This should be enough for you guys," he said, passing the load to Téa. "I think I'm just going to stay home."

"What? Why?" Téa asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Not really in the mood," he said softly. "But you have a good time. There's sandwiches in there and juice and fruit and stuff, so you should be good."

Téa watched him retreat back into the bedroom with a frown. "Okay…" Yugi shut the door behind him, and Téa turned to the others. "Does he seem really out of it to anybody else?"

"Atem hurt his feelin's," Joey said.

"I did not!" Atem shouted. He grimaced, sliding down in his seat. "As far as I'm aware."

"Ouch," Tristan said. "I hate that spot."

"Yeah, Yugi's bad about that," Téa agreed. "You'll know he's upset but you'll never know _why_."

"I think there's a bit more to it than a few bruised emotions," Atem murmured. "I have never seen him act so standoffish. Not with me." He was the one Yugi came to when he could confide in no one else. "But if he wishes to be left alone for now, I won't deny him that. Let me change and we can go."

Atem headed to the bedroom and eased the door open. Yugi was sitting on the floor, fussing with his deck. As Atem headed to the closet and fished out his things, he debated whether or not he should say anything. Finally, as he was about to leave, he managed, "Shame you won't be joining us. Maybe next time."

"Yeah."

Atem hesitated a moment, chewing on his lip, but left without saying another word. In the bathroom he tugged on a pale green halter top that came down to his belly button, then a tight spandex bottom to match. Over that went his white shorts and a t-shirt. "Ready," he said, sliding on his sandals and setting his messenger bag on his shoulder. "It's unisex!" he said defensively, before Téa could give him any grief.

Téa and Tristan compromised on a location equidistant from the parking lot and the water. The boys chased each other into the ocean, splashing around like dogs, as Atem knelt down to unpack. "Not going to swim?" Téa asked.

Atem chuckled. "More interested in eating, to be quite honest," he answered. He'd been ravenous the past few days, and despite his attempts to keep his weight down, he'd inhaled just about anything he could get his hands on.

He sank his teeth into a turkey and cheese sandwich, audibly moaning in delight. Téa laughed at him as she donned a pair of sunglasses and lay down on her back. "No plans of swimming either, I see," he said, crudely wiping at his mouth with his hand.

"No," she said. "I love this top, but it's not what you'd call sturdy." She gestured to the single bow-tied string that held the piece together.

Suddenly she sat up, ripping the sunglasses from her eyes. "Atem, you need to come with me!" she said. Snatching him by the wrist, she dragged him into the darkness of the women's restroom. It stank of seawater and urine.

"Téa!" Atem yelped as she pushed him into one of the handicap stalls, bolting the door behind them. "What are you doing?" He yanked his arm free of her iron grip, rubbing at the Indian burn she'd given him.

"Take a good look at yourself," she said, eyes turning downward. He frowned at her, then followed her line of sight—to find a small red stain on the crotch of his shorts. "You just had to wear white, huh?"

Atem felt sick, dread trickling in his stomach like ice water. What was he going to do? He couldn't even make it home looking like this! "Listen," Téa said gently, "how about for the next hour or so we go ahead and call a truce, okay?"

"Okay," Atem croaked. How could he refuse. He was helpless, entirely at her mercy. Lord, she'd probably been _waiting _for something like this to happen…

"I have everything you need in my bag, and we can wash out your clothes in the sink," she said. She let out a grim sigh. "The only problem is, you won't be able to wear the more comfortable items with that swimsuit on, and my change of clothes is too small to fit you."

"Okay," Atem said again, incapable of anything more eloquent. He felt like his brain had been battered and deep-fried.

"I need you to be honest with me now, all right? How familiar are you with what's going on down there?" Téa asked.

Atem swallowed. "I cover the bathroom mirror whenever I get undressed," he admitted. Téa cringed.

"We'll take it one step at a time," she said. She slid her tote off her shoulder and set it on the floor. "I'm going to leave this here and go outside. I want you to take off everything dirty and pass it to me."

Atem nodded and did as she said. "Now in the bag there should be a box of tampons. Take one out and take off the wrapper." Doing so revealed a small torpedo-shaped wad of material. A string dangled from the end. "Set your finger on the end with the string and push it up. But not too far! You'll still need to get at the string to pull it out."

Oh, God. Atem didn't even know where to start. "Sometimes it helps to put one leg up on something, like the toilet seat," Téa offered. "But sure to go nice and slow."

_Nice and slow_. Atem began to maneuver it upward, gasping at how much _sensation _there was. It was terribly uncomfortable, almost painful. And if something this small felt so bad… "It is supposed to… hurt, a little?" he asked, straightening up. He hadn't expected to be so aware of it, to feel it every time he tried to walk or move.

"It can feel pretty awful if you're not used to it," Téa answered. She handed his swimsuit bottom back to him; he pulled it on. The cold wetness of the fabric made him feel even worse.

"Pads are a lot easier to deal with. You stick them to your underwear," she told him as he furiously scrubbed his hands. "You should wear them at night, because you have to change tampons every few hours."

Trembling, Atem nodded. "Thank you," he said. "For helping me with all of this; I'm… not certain what I would have done without you."

"It's no problem. There's this weird, primal camaraderie thing that happens whenever another girl is on her cycle. Most women will drop everything to help," she told him. She set her hands on her hips. "But when we walk out of this bathroom, truce is off, all right? You're on your own."

"Understood." Atem gingerly made his way back to the picnic blanket and sat down, leaving the rest of the food untouched. After a few minutes, Joey and Tristan came bounding up to them. "You ladies planning on doing anything but sunbathing?" Tristan asked.

"No," Atem answered. If he held perfectly still, he could almost pretend that _thing _wasn't inside him.

"Man," Joey whined, plopping down on the sand. "I wish guy Atem was back. At least he knew how to have some fun."

"Or at least Yugi," Tristan murmured. "He doesn't look it, but that kid can hit a volleyball."

A sober mood fell over the group. "Hey, at least there's still food," Tristan said finally, sighing around in the picnic basket and pulling out a handful of apples.

Atem sat with them barely a half hour before he could take the discomfort no longer. "I'm going to go ahead and return home," he said. "I'm… not feeling very well, I'm afraid." Téa's eyes flicked toward him; a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You want the picnic basket?" Joey asked him.

Atem waved a hand. "Feel free to return it some other time."

The shuffle back to the house was agonizing, and the moment he stepped through the door he bolted to his dresser for clean underwear and fresh clothes. "That was fast," Yugi commented. It was more than he had willingly said in days, and Atem froze in place, feeling torn. If he left now, Yugi might clam up again before he returned. But as wretched as Atem was feeling, he might rip all his hair right out if he didn't rid himself of that tampon this minute.

"I'll explain soon, Yugi. Please, I just need a moment," he said, almost begged, all the while backing slowly toward the door. Then he turned and ran into the bathroom, stripped, and began to tug the tampon free. A terrible image popped into his head: the string breaking, having to fish it out of there by hand. He shuddered and struggled to fling the thought from his mind.

Thank the gods! It was out. But his relief, albeit profound, was quickly supplanted by confusion. The soiled conic mass dangled from his hand—what was he supposed to do with it? Flush it? Toss it in the trash? No, the trash didn't make any sense; the tampon already smelled foul, and the stench would only get worse if it was left to sit around in the garbage.

He stepped forward, placing it in the toilet, and was about to push the handle when he felt something tickle his leg. He glanced down—and was horrified to find a red stream running down his leg. It dripped onto the floor, staining the bathroom mat. Swearing like a sailor, he stemmed the floor with some toilet paper and crouched down, fishing around in the cabinet. At the very back, behind the disinfectant, Yugi had hidden the supplies he'd bought. The box of tampons Atem tossed aside immediately, reaching instead for the tightly packed plastic bag of—what had Téa called them? "Pads"?

He removed one and examined it. A thin, long sheet of some white fluff sheathed in green plastic. Removing the outer covering revealed a tacky strip on the back. "You stick it to your underwear," Téa had said, and Atem did just that.

Only when the pad had been firmly affixed did he realize his panties were inside out.

Forget it! He put them on the way they were. The pad was indeed an improvement, though somewhat bulky, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was wearing an adult diaper. With the bleeding contained, his panic began to subside, returning his mind to a more lucid state; he looked around at his surroundings. Blood had ruined the mat at his feet, and stained bits of paper had been strewn everywhere. The tampon sat in the toilet, now swollen up to an obscene size. A red smear, half-dried, covered his inner thigh. He gagged a little. Disgusting. He'd have to sterilize everything.

Some time later he emerged, dizzy from chemical fumes. Yugi looked at him, his face betraying concern. "You were in there a while," he said.

Good! Atem hadn't missed his chance to talk. "Bleeding started," he explained.

"Oh." Yugi examined him, his eyes running up and down Atem's body. He seemed startled when he found no fault, and Atem couldn't decide whether to be pleased or offended. "I guess you've got everything under control, then."

"I must confess: I didn't do this on my own. Téa helped me," Atem admitted. Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "I know; I was surprised as well. Apparently it had something to do with a "primal camaraderie'; don't ask me." He cleared his throat, working up his courage. "You were missed today," he said in an conversational tone.

Yugi's face fell. "Yeah," he murmured, eyes downcast.

"Yugi—" Atem sighed. "You should be aware that I don't believe that what you told me on Saturday was the whole truth." Without looking up, Yugi nodded. "That being said, I don't intend to pressure you into telling me what really happened. I'll wait until you're ready, and when that time comes, I'll be there."

Yugi folded his arms over his chest. "Do you think you would ever stop being my friend?" he asked quietly.

"What?" The fact that Yugi even suspected such a thing was possible was alarming. "Yugi, of course not. You're like a brother to me."

But Atem's attempt at reassurance only seemed to agitate him more. He took a step back, increasing the distance between them. "I can't," he whispered. "I can't do it; I can't tell you."

The suspense was nightmarish; Atem fought the urge to shake him. "Then you plan on keeping this secret the rest of your life?" Atem asked. "Hiding in your room, never looking at me? It seems you're the one who's stopped being my friend, Yugi, not the other way around."

"It's not that simple."

"Then explain it to me!" Atem exclaimed. Yugi flinched, and regret came on Atem instantly. "Please, Yugi."

Yugi swallowed, wringing his hands until the skin was red. "On… on Saturday," he croaked, voice so tight with strain it was cracking. "Wh-when we were kind of kind of messing around on the floor, I…" Come on, damn it, he was so close; just spit it out! "I… I-I was kind of turned on!"

His hands flew to his face, as if he were trying to hide in plain sight. Atem stared at him, shocked beyond emotion. Instead of thoughts, all he heard was a ringing in his head. "Are…" _Handle this well, _he told himself._ If you say the wrong thing, you could crush him. _"Are you trying to tell me you're attracted to me?"

"No!" Yugi cried. "N-not to you, just to—" He gestured wildly at Atem's body.

"Well… Um…" Atem clenched and unclenched his fists, eyes darting around the room. "I, um… I do see how that could happen, given the circumstances." He hadn't been wearing any pants, after all. "And considering Joey and Tristan's reaction to me on my first day, you might not even be the only one that feels… the way you do."

"That's different! That's 'oh, she looks nice,' not… '_wow, she looks nice_,'" Yugi retorted.

"She?" Atem repeated uneasily. Yugi spun away, and Atem lunged out to grab him before he could escape. "Yugi, wait—I'm really not upset. I admit, it is a little unsettling, but I do understand. I do."

"Don't lie," Yugi muttered, shrugging Atem's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm not. I mean it, I understand," Atem told him. "I knew from the start this wager was unfair to you most of all. I have no right to judge you for whatever feelings you may have about me—about this body, I mean," he corrected quickly, when Yugi shot him an angry look. "Listen, Yugi, if you're really uncomfortable with it… If you really don't think you can stand to be around me when I'm like this, I will call Téa up and forfeit the bet."

Yugi blinked at him. "Atem…"

"You don't have to worry about telling her why. If she asks, I'll tell her it's because of my period," Atem said. But he wasn't sure why he was even offering. Yugi would move out before he allowed himself to be the cause of Atem's failure.

"It's only three more weeks," Yugi said. "I can make it three weeks."

"But can you make it comfortably? I don't want you to have to do this by the skin of your teeth."

"No, I can make it; I can do it," Yugi told him, nodding emphatically. "Look, I'm standing here talking with you now. It's not so bad. I think it's better—easier to remember it's you in there, when we're talking."

Not quite the convincing answer he'd been hoping for, but he supposed it would have to suffice. "All right," he said. He jabbed a finger at Yugi's chest. "But one more 'she' out of you, and you and I are going to have words."

Yugi grinned. "Really? When Joey brought up the whole female pronoun thing, you didn't seem to care one way or another," he said. Then his eyes lit up in realization. "Oh," he breathed. "Right, Téa was there."

"I must be a far better actor than I thought, if I managed to fool even you," Atem said. He looked up at Yugi and smiled. "Come on, let's go do something fun, get out minds off this whole mess."


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi awoke the next morning to the rustle of fabric, the _whoosh _of sheets being torn from a bed. He forced one eye open, infuriated to find that the sun hadn't risen. The fluorescent green numbers of his digital clock read 4:56. "You'd better be dying," he rasped.

"Close enough," he heard Atem spit in reply. Yugi shut his eyes slowly, letting out a long sigh of dread. Barely five o'clock and Atem already sounded close to murder-suicide. It was going to be a very long day.

When he rolled over, he found Atem's bed stripped; even the mattress pad had been removed. Atem held the bundle of covers in his arms. "I'll be in the laundry room," he said. As he turned to leave, Yugi caught sight of a massive red stain on his pajamas.

Yugi rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. In the distance, he washing machine began to rumble, and he heard the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom. Despite Atem's suffering, he had to admit, he was almost grateful that Atem's cycle had started. Nothing killed an infatuation faster than seeing the object of your affections pale-faced and covered in blood. Ugh, he could smell it in the air. Forsaking all hopes of returning to sleep, he rose with a groan and propped open the windows.

Atem was out of the shower and brewing coffee by the time Yugi stumbled into the kitchen. Leaning on his elbow with his hands resting on his neck, he stared dull-eyed down at the tabletop. Was he embarrassed? Exhausted? Yugi couldn't tell, and it unnerved him a little. The former pharaoh was usually an open book.

"You know what's kind of ironic?" Yugi said, as he began to make himself a cup of hot cocoa. "The first time Téa bled onto her sheets, she was spending the night on the same bed frame you sleep on. I guess it must be cursed or something."

"It must have been mortifying," Atem replied quietly.

"Yeah. I can't imagine," Yugi said, sitting down across from him. "And it didn't help that I completely freaked out. We were twelve. I didn't know anything about that stuff back then."

"What did you do?'

"What did _I _do?" Yugi laughed. "Confessed my love to her. Cried a little." Atem let out a weak chuckle. "Grandpa took care of it. My grandma died in childbirth, so he was the one who had to be there for my mom when she, well—you know."

"I wonder how he's doing," Atem murmured. "He hasn't called in a while."

"We could probably try him now. I think it's actually a reasonable time of day over in Egypt," Yugi said. Running to his bedroom to grab his phone, he dialed Grandpa's mobile number. Immediately the call went to voice mail. "Huh." Yugi set his cell down on the table. "I guess his phone is off."

Atem frowned. "That doesn't seem like him," he said. "But I suppose there's no sense worrying about it. For all we know, he's twenty feet underground, nosing around in some ancient tomb."

Solomon's reunion with the lively Professor Hawkins had renewed a bit of his old spunk. After a few months of exercise to improve his fitness, he'd pounced on Arthur's offer to join his latest archaeological expedition. Though Yugi was happy Grandpa had the chance to go on another adventure, some childish part of him felt strangely abandoned. Grandpa had been the only constant in his life. No matter how crazy things had become, Yugi had always be able to find him there behind the game shop counter, meticulously polishing the cards.

Atem wrapped an arm around his stomach, face contorting into a grimace. "You okay?" Yugi asked. Atem gave an unconvincing nod. "You should eat something. I heard it helps. Plus painkillers don't tend to sit too well on an empty stomach."

Suddenly, Atem froze, eyes widening. "Maybe in a moment," he said quickly, and he fled into the bathroom, almost upsetting his chair in his flight.

Grinning, Yugi finished his cocoa and sipped it as he spun his cell phone around in circles. He wasn't eager to bother the professor, but maybe he'd try to contact Arthur. Just to reassure himself that everything was all right.

"Hello, this is Arthur Hawkins speaking," the professor greeted.

"Hello, Professor?" Yugi asked. "It's Yugi Muto."

"Yugi? How wonderful to hear from you again," Arthur replied in a breezy tone that took the edge off Yugi's anxiety. He would never have sounded so relaxed if something really bad had happened. "My, it must be early there. Is everything all right?"

"Yes—well, I'm hoping so. I can't seem to get through to my grandpa. I was wondering if he was okay," Yugi said.

"He didn't tell you?" Arthur asked. Yugi frowned. "I can't say I'm surprised. He seemed more than a tad embarrassed by it all."

"What happened?"

"We had just opened up an unexplored chamber and, unfortunately, Solomon became a little overzealous. He lost his footing on an unstable slope and tore a ligament in his knee."

Atem reentered the room, hand still clutching his lower abdomen. "Is he okay?" Yugi asked Arthur, and Atem looked at him in alarm.

"Grandpa?" Atem whispered. Yugi shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, yes, he's quite all right," Arthur replied. "After his surgery—"

"Surgery!?" Yugi exclaimed. Atem paled.

"After his surgery, he seemed to be feeling just fine. Well enough to fight me tooth and nail to get back to the dig site," Arthur continued patiently. "But I'm sad to say I didn't think him ready for such strenuous work. I sent him home. In fact, if he made all his connections, he should be in Domino sometime this morning."

"Really?" Yugi asked, excited despite himself. Though Grandpa would no doubt be sour about his early departure, Yugi could hardly wait to see him again.

"Will you tell me what is going on?' Atem demanded.

Yugi ignored him. "Do you have any idea what time he'll be there? So I can pick him up?" he asked.

"He was estimated to arrived at around eleven, your time. Of course, there may have been delays—"

"We'll wait," Yugi said. The whole day if they had to. "Thanks, professor."

Atem was livid by the time he hung up. "Is Grandpa all right? Where is he? Why couldn't you contact him? What did you mean, 'pick him up'?"

"He's fine." Atem let out a heavy sigh. "He got a minor knee injury and Professor Hawkins sent him home," Yugi explained. "He's supposed to arriving at the airport this morning, around eleven. I figured we'd go meet him there."

"Yes, of course, I…" He paused, brow knitting. "Yugi," he said. "What are we going to tell him about… this?"

Yugi stiffened. Oh man, how could he have forgotten? Grandpa was going to think they were nuts if he learned the truth. But it wasn't as if they could lie, could they? What on earth would they say? "I'm sure if we just explain—I mean… He can't be _that _upset, right?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, Yugi," Atem said. "I agreed to this, and even I think it's bizarre." He gritted his teeth. "As if Grandpa's feelings toward me weren't mixed enough already. Now Ra only knows what he'll think of me."

"Grandpa likes you," Yugi told him.

"He respects me. There's a difference," Atem replied in a bitter tone. "And when he finds out what I've done, I suspect even that will be gone."

Yugi exhaled and scratched at his forehead. "Look, we're probably making way too big a deal out of this," he said. "Grandpa's going to be so bummed about being sent home that he might not even notice us."

"So when we go to meet him at the airport, and he asks, 'Who's that girl standing next to you, Yugi?' you'll just tell him, 'oh, never mind her,' and go on about your business?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," Yugi said. Atem shrugged a shoulder. "Now come on, help me clean up the house before Grandpa sees what a mess we made."

Yugi paced the floor of the airport terminal as Atem sat squirming on a hard plastic chair. "I wish we knew what gate he was getting in at," Yugi murmured, folding his arms. "Knee surgery, he's probably on crutches. It's a nightmare trying to get around with those things."

"It's getting late," Atem commented, glancing up at the clock overhead. It was well past one. "There's a food court on the second floor; do you want me to get you something?"

"No pickles, no onions?" Yugi requested, and Atem smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. He never missed an opportunity to get his hands on a hamburger, even the rubbery slabs of "meat" the airport fast foot joints served up.

"Coming right up," he said. He rose, wincing as he felt a burst of liquid gush out of him. Beating back the urge to run to the bathroom, he turned toward the stairs.

Though it was scarcely ten minutes before he returned with their lunch in tow, Yugi was gone when he arrived. Off to the men's room? He glanced round—and located the unmistakable spiky head of hair several feet off. Yugi was turned away, talking to someone so short that he completely blocked them from sight. Atem could think of only one such person.

Impelled to run and greet them, he took one step forward, then halted with an awkward jerking motion. Grandpa wouldn't have been eager to see him even if he'd been recognizable. So he strafed to the side a bit and lingered afar off, watching their expressions. Yugi was beaming and animated, but there was a hesitancy to his posture—was he discussing Atem's condition? He looked to Grandpa for some clue and saw nothing but a man too worn out to care.

A brace and bandages were wrapped tight around Grandpa's knee, white crutches propped under his armpits. His face was magenta from sun and heat, and he seemed to have lost a good deal of weight, lending him a distressingly fragile appearance. Atem edged a bit closer so that he could hear them. "I'm just glad you're all right," Yugi said. "Atem and I will help you with everything you need, so you don't have to worry about a thing, okay?"

"I'm assuming he stayed at home?" Grandpa asked. "The pharaoh."

Of course that was his immediate guess, as if Atem didn't care the first thing about him. "Oh, no, he's here!" Yugi said, looking dismayed by Grandpa's question. "He went upstairs to get food. But, um… before you see him, there's something you should probably know. About what's happened here, since you've been gone."

Yugi began by relaying the day he'd first discovered his power. Only when Grandpa had firmly expressed he was fine with it did Yugi move on to the events that were more difficult to explain. "Well, the thing is… Atem's been helping me learn how to control it, by letting me practice on him," Yugi told him. He played with his fingers, twisting and pulling at them. "What I'm trying to say is that most of the time when you see him, he'll probably… be a girl."

For the first time, Grandpa noticed Atem lurking in the distance. His eyes flicked between Atem's face and Yugi's. "Pharaoh?" he called weakly.

Atem jogged up to them with a nervous laugh. "Yes, Mr. Muto, I'm afraid so," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was sorry to hear what happened on the dig site. But I'm glad to see you're safe and sound; the tombs of the kings can be very dangerous."

"As I'm sure you know. Considering I nearly fell to my death in yours." Unsure what he should say to that, Atem cleared his throat, smiling uneasily. "You bought lunch?" Grandpa asked, eyeing the paper bag Atem held in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Muto, I didn't think to buy anything for you. You must be hungry after your long flight," Atem said, cringing. "I wouldn't have you eat this trash anyway. Let's go home, and I'll make you something."

"There's no need. Yugi, would you help me with my suitcase?" Grandpa asked.

"I can carry it," Atem said.

"I'm sure Yugi will do just fine," Grandpa told him, though when he passed the heavy trunk over to his grandson, Yugi sagged at the sudden weight.

"Sure, Grandpa," Yugi croaked in a voice tight with strain. "Come on, the car is parked outside."

Atem stood by uselessly as Yugi assisted Grandpa into the passenger's seat, then sat in the back with the crutches as they drove home. "So how was it? Before the accident, I mean," Yugi asked. "Hopefully you got to find something cool before you left."

"Everything 'cool' was inside the chamber we found," Grandpa muttered. "Four weeks of digging in the sand under the hot sun, and my only reward is a plane ticket back to Domino."

"There is a small bright side of all of this, though, isn't there?" Atem put in, leaning forward between the car seats. "You'll be able to reopen the game shop."

"True," Grandpa conceded. "But I was hoping there's be a little more to the rest of my life than sitting on a stool ten hours a day."

"Atem and I'd be happy to man the register a few hours if you're getting bored, Grandpa," Yugi said. "That'll give you more time for your exercises—so when Professor Hawkins calls again, you'll be in even better shape."

Grandpa harrumphed. "I doubt Arthur will be thinking of me any time soon. Not after all the expense he went through to fly me in, just so I could go and get myself hurt." Atem was tempted to argue that a few thousand dollars probably wouldn't have even appeared on Arthur's budget. But he kept his mouth shut. Grandpa seemed determined to be moody, and if he wanted some time to sulk, Atem wouldn't deny him.

Yugi pulled into the driveway, helped Grandpa out of the car. "Thank you, Yugi," Grandpa sighed. "I'll need a hand with the stairs." The journey to the second floor was arduous and awkward, Yugi shouldering Grandpa's weight as the old man attempted to hop his way up. Atem walked slowly behind them, ready to catch whomever should fall—though given the diminished strength of his current form, he doubted he'd do any more than cushion their landing.

"So how long"—Grandpa gave a grunt of effort—"do you intend to stay this way, pharaoh?" He wiped his brow with his sleeve.

Atem tensed. "Um…"

"Using my powers is kind of tiring, Grandpa. Atem's been nice enough to let me keep him like this until I'm feeling strong enough to try again," Yugi said quickly. Atem stared at him, astonished by the mastery with which he was spinning this tale. Covering up the bet, all while making Atem seem like some sort of martyr—heaven forbid Atem ever again impugn Yugi's skill at deception. "Sorry, Grandpa, I know it takes a little getting used to, but it'll probably only be a few more weeks until I have it down."

Grandpa teetered at the doorway to his bedroom, which Atem and Yugi had left untouched. "Well, I suppose it's really none of my business," he said. "I'm worn out. I think I'm going to take a nap until dinnertime."

"Okay. We'll try to stay quiet," Yugi told him. When Grandpa had shut the door behind himself, Yugi pulled Atem aside. "See?" he whispered. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not bad. Bearable," Atem replied. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Scoff all you want, Yugi, but you're not the one he's treating like an unwelcome house guest."

"He's just cranky."

"I'm sure that's very true, but there's more to the story and you know it," Atem told him. "The only question is what."


	10. Chapter 10

Within a few days, Turtle Game Shop was again up and sputtering, Atem and Yugi bearing the brunt of the heavy labor. Late afternoon, in the heat of the day, Atem dusted off the merchandise that filled the shelves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grandpa scratch irritably at his knee brace, sweat beading on his pale forehead and neck.

"There's no need for you to see here and suffer, Mr. Muto," Atem told him. "Go get something cool to drink and have a few hours' rest. I can man the counter."

"Looking like that?" Grandpa asked, knitting his bushy grey eyebrows. Atem shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant, but the way Grandpa was scrutinizing him made him uneasy. "I find it hard to believe that Yugi is still too tired to change you back. It has been days, after all."

"You're probably right," Atem said. He dusted more vigorously as panic began to build in his gut. Where was Yugi and his silver tongue when you needed him? "But I see no need to go up and bother him now."

"Pharaoh." Head drooping in defeat, Atem turned to meet Grandpa's eyes and cringed at the sternness he found there. "Has something happened that I should know about?" he asked. He frowned. "You're not stuck this way, are you?"

Atem glanced aside. "In a manner of speaking," he admitted quietly. He returned to his work, running his rag along the cool metal of the display shelves. "But only for a time. Seventeen more days, if I'm counting correctly."

Grandpa eyed him. "Is Yugi the one responsible for your present condition?" he asked.

"No! No. It's my fault, my decision," Atem told him.

"I'd like to hear the whole story."

Atem chuckled. Of course he would. It wasn't uncommon for Solomon to go days without speaking to him, but now that the matter piqued his interest, he was all questions. Still, it would do him no good to give vent to his irritation, and he took a few deep breaths until he was sure he could reply calmly. "Frankly, Mr. Muto, I fear what you might think of me upon hearing it," Atem said. "It isn't a flattering story."

"I wouldn't have thought the pharaoh feared anything," Grandpa replied, "much less the opinions of an old man."

The shop door swung open with the clear ring of a bell. Atem glanced over and flinched, eyes flying wide open. "Mokuba!"

The petite teen stood on their welcome mat with a mischievous grin, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt that was sweat-stained around the armpits. "Just the person I was looking for!" he declared. It took Atem a moment to realize how strange the statement was.

"Looking for me?" he asked. What could Mokuba possibly want with his female persona? Wasn't he supposed to be off running Kaiba Land with Seto?

"Yeah." Mokuba stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Mokuba Kaiba—though it sounds like you know that already. I'm guessing Yugi told you about me?"

Atem reached out and shook with him. The formal exchange felt surreal. Just a few weeks ago they'd been joking on the boat back from Egypt, and now here they stood exchanging names like strangers. "Uh, yes, he's said quite a bit," Atem replied with a nervous trill of a laugh. He quickly snapped his head around and shot Grandpa a venomous look. If that old man mentioned _one word _about his true identity, he'd be hopping up and down those stairs by himself!

To his alarm, Grandpa seemed hurt by the gesture. But Atem didn't have long to dwell on it. "I heard rumors running through the Duel Monsters community about a mysterious new player wiping out the competition," Mokuba explained. "I don't know how you managed it, but even we couldn't find any records of you. It got me kind of curious, so I decided to check it out for myself."

"Oh." Atem chewed on his lip. News of him had spread that far? He couldn't have dueled more than a dozen people, all of them amateurs. "How did you find me?"

"People had seen you hanging out with Yugi. I needed to talk with him, so I figured I'd ask about you while I was here. Just luck I ran into you," Mokuba said. Yes, Atem agreed. _Bad_ luck. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in signing up for the qualifying duels for Kaiba Corp's next championship tournament."

Despite himself, Atem's interest was kindled. "A new tournament?" he asked.

"Seto's finally got time to compete again, and he wants to see if he can take Yugi now that he doesn't have the pharaoh's help. I mean—" Mokuba whitened, eyes widening in panic. "Uh, what I meant was that he's looking forward to dueling Atem. You know Atem, right? We call him 'pharaoh' sometimes. Like a nickname! Because he's from Egypt!"

"Atem is also invited?" Atem asked in a weak voice.

"Since he isn't a ranked duelist, officially, he'll have to go through the qualifying stages just like you will, but it's almost a done deal he'll make it to the finals," Mokuba said. "I wouldn't say he's as good as Yugi, but definitely one of the best."

Atem gave him a thin smile. "When do the qualifying duels begin?" he asked.

"July 24th," Mokuba answered. Atem swore mentally. They couldn't have scheduled it one week later? Now what was he going to do? If he signed up for the tournament as his male self, he'd have to forfeit the bet. If he didn't, he'd miss an opportunity that might not surface again for another year.

Of course… there _was _a third option. Not a pleasant one, but as close as he'd ever come to having his cake and eating it too."How long will the tournament last?"

"The real show starts August 1st and lasts five days. There'll be six finalists who'll compete in round-robin matches, and the duelist with the most wins fights Yugi for the title."

Atem's gaze drifted downward as he mulled the matter over. He could sign up in his female form under a fake name, compete, and still avoid conceding the wager. All it would cost him was an extra week or so in this body. That wasn't so bad, right? But there were complications, so many complications. For one, how would they explain the "real" Atem's absence? What would people think when Atem's female persona suddenly vanished from the face of the earth? Things would be even worse on the off chance he managed to beat Yugi in the final duel. Should it come down to a contest between them, he'd probably have to throw the match, and the very thought pained him.

"How much time do I have to consider your offer?" Atem asked, looking back up.

"Up until the night of the 23rd. All you have to do is give our staff a call and say you want in," Mokuba answered cheerfully. "Hey, while you're thinking about it, could I bother Yugi and Atem a minute?"

"Atem's… not here," Atem told him. He heard Grandpa stir. "But I'll go see if Yugi's available." Grandpa cast him a look of concern as he walked past to climb the stairs; he ascended to the second floor in a daze, mind clouded with thoughts. "Yugi," he called, leaning halfway into the bedroom. Yugi glanced up from his laptop. "Mokuba is here; he'd like to speak with you."

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked, brow furrowing. He closed his laptop lid and stood. "Any idea what he wants?"

"The Kaiba brothers are throwing another tournament." Yugi's face lit up—then fell suddenly when he noticed Atem's divided expression."You're not going to be able to go, are you?" he asked.

Atem smiled faintly. "Don't count me out yet. There's just a few issues that will need to be addressed—we can discuss it later. Go; he's waiting for you," he said, beckoning Yugi with a wave of his hand.

With a hesitant frown, Yugi slipped past him and ran down the stairs. Atem sat on the bed, listening to the dull hum of voices just out of earshot. Would it really be so bad to forfeit this bet? The past few weeks had been some of the most uncomfortable in his life, and he was only halfway done. What was a few minutes dancing on stage compared to what he'd endured? But on the other hand, he'd already invested so much into this wager. All of his efforts would go to waste if he threw in the towel now.

He stewed on the matter, making little progress, until Yugi came trudging back into the room. "Somehow I expected you to be more excited," Atem said, as Yugi plopped down next to him.

"I know," Yugi replied, sounding almost guilty. He sighed. "I just… If someone's going to ask me to be a part of their tournament, I wish they'd actually let me _compete_, you know? Not just sit in the stands and watch everyone else until the whole thing's practically over." He scuffed his foot against the carpet. "It just feels like all I'm doing nowadays is running around defending my title."

"You must realize it's a little unfair to the other duelists, of course," Atem said. "Any player you face will most likely lose, removing them from the competition before they even have a chance to earn a high ranking."

"But this is a round-robin tournament!" Yugi exclaimed, standing up sharply. "The only reason they're saving me to the end is because they think it'll make a better show."

Atem looked up at him, frowning in sympathy. "You could always ask Kaiba to include you in the semifinals," he said.

"I guess," Yugi murmured, but Atem could tell from his tone of voice that the reward wasn't worth the confrontation. "You had something you wanted to talk about, didn't you?" Yugi asked, lifting his head. "Before I went downstairs?"

"Ah. Yes." Atem scratched the side of his face, baring his teeth in a sheepish grimace. "Mokuba," he said, "has invited me to the tournament as well."

Yugi laughed. "Well, obviously!" he exclaimed with a grin. "What did you think, he was going to…" His smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Oh," he said. "This you."

"Yes."

"And that you?"

"You see my predicament. Unless we stumble across someone whose special power is cloning, I'm going to have to choose which version of myself to sign up," Atem said.

"Choose? There's a choice?" Yugi asked. "Why would you go as a girl? The tournament's not until August 1st."

"The _tournament's_ not until August 1st, yes. The qualifying duels, however, start July 24th—three days before the bet ends," Atem informed him.

"But—" Yugi face screwed up into a frown that perfectly mirrored Atem's feelings. "But you can't give up the bet, right? Not after everything you've been through." Not after everything _we've _been through, Atem almost heard him say, and it was true—Atem had not been the only one who'd suffered in pursuit of his victory. To forfeit now would be an affront not only to his own efforts, but to everything Yugi had endured for him.

"No, after some consideration, I don't think I will," Atem said. "I suppose the only question that remains is whether I should join in this form or forgo on the competition altogether."

Yugi's eyebrows shot up. "Atem, I get the tournament's important to you, but… you'd really duel like this? In front of millions of people?"

"Why not? It's not as if anyone would know that it's me," Atem said, crossing his legs. "I would be dueling under a false identity, completely unrecognizable."

"Your face might be unrecognizable, but you're still using a lot of the same strategies we did in Battle City. People are going to notice when you play the Dark Magician. Kaiba's going to notice."

"Then I have two weeks to prepare a deck and set of gambits that even he won't consider suspicious," Atem replied. "The real issue, in my opinion, is what we should do if I end up facing you. I won't be able to beat you, Yugi, even if it's within my skill to do so. The newly crowned King of Games—or Queen, as the case may be—can't simply disappear without causing an uproar."

Yugi shrugged. "Who says? It's not like anyone can do anything about it. You don't have any records and you won't give them your real name. All even Mokuba knew about you was that you knew me."

"And you're exactly the person they'll harass as they're trying to hunt me down."

"Harass? What are they going to do?" Yugi laughed, gesturing to himself. "I'll tell them I don't know where you went and at some point they'll just have to accept it. It's not like they can strap me down and beat the information out of me."

"Are you saying you think I should do it?" Atem asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah, if you're comfortable with it. Opportunities like this only come around once or twice a year—you shouldn't pass it up if you don't have to."

Atem winced as he unstuck his legs from each other, feeling the sticky skin slowly peel free. "Then it's decided," he said. "Let's just hope this body doesn't have any more surprises up its sleeve."


	11. Chapter 11

"You're going to need a new name," Yugi murmured absently. He sat behind the game shop counter, flipping through a back copy of _Shōnen Jump_. "For the tournament. Have you decided on anything yet?"

Atem dropped the crate of board games he was carrying; it felt to the floor with a graceless crash. Arms aching, he clutched at his back. "No," he said breathlessly. "Why, did anything come to mind?"

"No, sorry," Yugi told him. "I've been thinking about it, but Atem's the only thing that seems to work. Funny, it was so hard to get into the habit of saying it, and now I can't imagine ever calling you anything else." He looked up, frowning when he caught Atem massaging his bicep. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes," Atem replied with an irritated sigh. "I just keep forgetting how much heavier things seem now." And working out had improved his situation only marginally. For the first time, he truly appreciated Téa's musculature; she must have worked like a dog to get so strong. "It might be easier if we try to come up with a name that's similar to my real one," he said. He folded his arms, thinking on it a moment. "How do you feel about Anat?"

"Anat?" Yugi asked, his tone dubious. "That's a girl's name?"

"Anat was our head chef during my father's rule. I had a penchant for her almond tarts—sometimes she'd let me sneak a few before dinner." Yugi grinned at the image, and Atem smiled with him, remembering how surprised Yugi had been when he'd first learned of Atem's mischievous side. "For a surname, something common should do, like Ahmad."

"Anat Ahmad," Yugi said, letting the syllables roll slowly off his tongue. He beamed. "Yeah. I can get behind that!"

"Excellent." Atem crouched down and began unpacking the board games from the box. "It's probably a little vindictive of me," he began, "but I'm looking forward to seeing Téa's face when she learns I plan to stay like this an additional week. Now that the hard part is over, it's really not so difficult, being female. I don't what she's complaining about."

"Maybe she complains because the 'hard part' happens once a month, every month, for something like forty years?" Yugi suggested.

Atem scowled. "Perhaps."

"Maybe because all the flirting and ogling you've laughed off, she's had to deal with constantly since she started puberty?"

"I suppose so."

"Maybe because women are the only ones who have to put up with stuff like labor and menopause," Yugi continued airily.

Atem glared up at him. "Exactly whose side are you on?" he asked. Yugi's only reply was an enigmatic smile, and he returned to his magazine without another word.

A sudden squeaky _thump!_ startled Atem to his feet; Yugi nearly fell from his stool, the magazine flying from his hands. Joey had flattened himself against the window, skin leaving a greasy smear on the glass. Grinning, he waved, then burst in through the front door. "Hey, guys! You hear about Kaiba's new Duel Monsters tournament?"

"Yep! Got our invitations yesterday," Yugi replied, sitting forward.

"Yeah, and I bet he didn't make you go through the qualifyin' duels, either." Joey growled. "I almost beat that snob in Battle City; what is he, repressin' the memory?" he demanded, clenching his fist.

"If it's any consolation, Joey, you weren't the only one to be denied a seat," Atem told him.

Joey blinked at him. "You, too?" he asked. His face scrunched up. "But… don't the bet end like three days after…?"

"It does. I'll be participating in this form, under a false name," Atem explained.

Joey stared at him. "You mean ta tell me you're plannin' on duelin' as a _chick_?" he asked. "Man," he breathed, rubbing his chin, "you really don't like ta dance, do ya?"

Atem chuckled. "You won't go easy on me, will you, Joey?" he asked.

"Hey, that's right, we are gonna end up facin' each other," Joey mused. His eyes lit up suddenly, and he let out an evil giggle. "I can't wait ta see the look on Kaiba's face when he gets creamed by a little girl."

"_Little girl?_" Atem repeated darkly.

"Dude, you're smaller than Yug'. You can't get much littler than that," Joey told him.

Yugi bristled. "Hey!"

"So either o' you two know who else was picked for the final six? Besides Mr. Trench Coat himself, obviously," Joey asked.

"According to Mokuba, the only other person selected was Mai," Yugi replied. "Rebecca was busy with Professor Hawkins in Egypt, and Leon was at summer school. Marik, Ishizu, and Odeon decided to stick to tomb-keeping, and Bakura… well." Bakura hadn't touched a Duel Monsters deck since he'd been freed from the control of the thief king.

"Mai's gonna be there?" Joey asked, sounding a little more hopeful than he'd probably intended. Flushing, he hastened to screw his face up into a scowl. "Doesn't anybody down at KaibaCorp remember me _beatin' _her back in Duelist Kingdom?"

"Look on the bright side, Joey. At least you'll have a chance to get back into practice before the real challenge begins," Atem told him. "I don't think I've seen you duel since the Grand Championship."

"Well, excuse me for wantin' a break after savin' the world, what? Like four times?" Joey retorted. "Stoppin' ta think about it, have we _ever _had a tournament that didn't involve some kinda disaster?"

"Now that the Puzzle is sealed and Zorc defeated," Atem began, "I can't imagine what else could possible go—"

Joey rushed forward with a yelp of dismay and slapped his hand over Atem's mouth. "Let's get one thing clear right now, okay? I don't want ta hear _you _say it. I don't want to hear _you _say it," he said, nodding at Atem and Yugi in turn. "And I don't want ta hear _me _say it. I'm not gonna get jinxed because Lady Parts here decided ta run his mouth!"

Atem let out a muffled cry of protest, but threw up his hands in assent, and only then did Joey release him. "By the way, where's Gramps?" Joey asked. "Téa said somethin' about him getting' back earlier this week."

"Last I saw of him, he was sleeping in," Yugi said. He glanced at Atem for confirmation; Atem nodded. "He's probably up by now, if you wanted to say hi."

"How'd he handle the whole chick thing?" Joey asked.

"Uh." Yugi gritted his teeth in a grimace. "He seemed all right with what I told him," he replied carefully. Joey squinted at him.

"I'm afraid that's no longer the case, Yugi," Atem said. "Yesterday, when we were working together, he seemed skeptical of your explanation and began asking questions. Fortunately, Mokuba arrived before I could divulge too much, but he knows what you told him wasn't the truth."

Joey glanced between the two of them. "You guys keepin' secrets from Grandpa?" he asked. He made no effort to disguise his disapproval, and Yugi cringed, while Atem straightened his back defensively.

"I think it should be obvious to everyone that Grandpa wouldn't react well to my true reasons. It was unfortunate I had to get Yugi involved, but I have no qualms about keeping my activities to myself if it means have even the smallest chance at earning his affection," Atem replied.

"You're lyin' so he'll like you? You really think that's gonna work?" Joey asked.

"What I think is it's the only recourse I have," Atem retorted, eyeing Joey irritably. "I have tried everything with this man, Joey. I have fawned over him, flattered him, catered to his every need, and when that failed, I gave him the distance I thought he wanted. And what did it earn me? I ask to talk to him on the phone while he's in Egypt. He says he doesn't have the time and hangs up. I ask to carry his bags from them, and he'd rather cripple Yugi than have anything to do with me. He never greets me first, never touches me, never smiles. _That _is what honesty has earned me. So why shouldn't I try deception?"

"You think I don't know what it's like, livin' with somebody who don't care if you're there or not?" Joey asked. Atem flushed and lowered his head, his tirade derailed by a sharp feeling of shame. Compared to Joey's relationship with his father, what Atem had with Grandpa was downright congenial. "Now maybe if we stop and cool our heads for a minute, we can try ta look at this thing from Grandpa's perspective, huh? Ya give your grandson, the person you love most in the whole planet, a puzzle box that turns out ta be possessed. Next thing you know he's sharin's his body with some dude who gets him sent off on all these crazy adventures, and _almost _gets him eaten by a giant cosmic snake thing. Now if somebody you knew did that ta Yugi, and then all of a sudden they start tryin' ta be pals, exactly how friendly are _you _gonna be?"

Atem swallowed. "I never intended for any of those things to happen," he said quietly.

"I know, man. And Gramps probably knows it too. Doesn't change the fact that every time he looks at your face, he sees the things Yugi went through 'cause of you," Joey told him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Atem saw Yugi squirm. "It wasn't all that bad," he said, swinging his legs. "I mean, sometimes it was hard, but… you guys are making it sound like I survived the Holocaust or something."

"When it's someone you care about deeply enough, a pinprick can look like the Holocaust," Atem said. "And no one cares for you more than Grandpa does, not even me." He ran his fingers through his hair, getting them caught in the tangles. With a sigh of frustration and an unnerving ripping sound, he forcefully tore them free. "Fine. I see your point."

"You gonna tell him the truth?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"And if he doesn't magically forgive you and the two o' you become best buds?"

"Then I will understand and respect his opinions," Atem said in a dull tone of defeat, "and give him as much time as he needs."

Joey turned to Yugi, who pulled away from him. "And what about you?" he asked. "You got anythin' ta say for yourself?"

"I'll apologize," Yugi told him. Joey nodded and seemed satisfied.

"Then I'll just sit here and man the fort 'til the two o' you have gotten that taken care of," he said, sauntering over to Yugi's side and shooing him off the stool. Taking a seat, he rested his arms against the counter and looked prepared to stay there for some time. "Off ya go." He made a gesture of dismissal.

Atem and Yugi exchanged amused glances, then turned and obediently jogged up the stairs. "Want to go one-by-one?" Yugi asked. "Or should we do it together?"

"I think it would be awkward, one of us lurking out here in the hall," Atem sighed. He peered into the kitchen, where Grandpa sat with a cup of tea, face hidden behind a newspaper. "He's in there. Are you ready?"

"Not really," Yugi admitted. "Come on, let's go."

Grandpa glanced up as they entered the room and sat down at the table across from him. "Good morning, Yugi," he said. He barely glanced in Atem's direction before returning to his periodical.

"Morning, Grandpa," Yugi replied quietly. "Could we, uh… talk for a minute?"

Grandpa arched an eyebrow, but folded his paper and set it aside. "This wouldn't have anything to do with my conversation with the pharaoh yesterday, would it?" he asked.

"I wanted to apologize for keeping the truth from you, Mr. Muto, and to explain the true circumstances behind my appearance, if you'll let me," Atem told him.

"By all means."

Atem cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "It's really quite simple; Téa and I were arguing, she dared me to stay this way for a month, and I… didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cave. I agreed to remain in this form until July 27th, on pain of"—he coughed—"dancing."

A curious mix of emotions crossed Grandpa's face. On his lips he wore a scowl suggesting disapproval; his eyebrows were furrowed in bewilderment. But in his eyes, a light of humor twinkled. "On pain of dancing?" he asked.

"Atem has to dance ballet with Téa in the school talent show if he changes back early," Yugi explained. Grandpa stifled a smile.

"I am sorry for keeping this from you—but as I'm sure you're already discovered, it doesn't paint a very good picture of me," Atem said, lowering his eyes. "I realize now I was being stubborn, and arrogant, and most days I do regret my decision." Yugi looked at him in surprise, and Atem avoided eye contact. Though he was sure Yugi had known on some level how he felt, he had never before admitted it.

Grandpa let out a breath. "Somehow Yugi's lie seemed more believable," he confessed. "To think the pharaoh of all people would do something like this to himself—"

"The 'pharaoh' would never have dreamed of agreeing to something so foolish. Atem, on the other hand," Atem said, grimacing, "is often far less rational." The price he'd paid for becoming a "real" person. Along with his memories had come his numerous flaws.

"Do you… do you need any help?" Grandpa asked. "I have raised a daughter."

Atem was taken aback. He couldn't remember the last time Grandpa had offered to help him with anything. "Uh, no. That is, I don't think so. Yugi and I seem to have weathered the worst of it."

"Worst of it?"

"Yes." Atem prayed he wouldn't have to say more, and from the pallor that overtook Grandpa's face, Atem assumed he'd gotten the implication. "That's all, Mr. Muto. I'll let you return to your paper."

"Yeah, sorry, Grandpa," Yugi said, rising with Grandpa and leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi stood on the front porch, absent-mindedly swinging a broom to and fro. Whether or not it ever touched the sidewalk he was meant to be sweeping, he couldn't have said. Today was the first day of the qualifying duels, and Atem—or _Anat_, as it were—had left to register. He should be back any minute now, Joey not far behind.

"Yugi!" he heard a voice call from the distance; his head snapped up, and he peered around. Téa jogged up to him, miniskirt swaying suggestively with each stride. "What?" she asked him, slightly winded. "Didn't go with Atem and Joey?"

"Atem was mad at me," Yugi said, grinning. "I made him pluck his eyebrows for his picture." Pinning him down had been like forcing a cat into an ice bath. Yugi had nearly taken out Atem's eyeball, the pharaoh had struggled so much.

Téa let out a guffaw. "He's letting you watch his duels, though, right?" she asked.

"I hope so. This stage of the tournament's always the most fun," Yugi said. Téa cocked her head at him. "Well, once you get to the finals, it usually ends up being the same few people—me, Seto, Joey, Mai," Yugi explained. "The duelists in the preliminaries may not be as talented, strictly speaking, but at least you get to see all the different strategies."

"All the crazy strategies, you mean," Téa scoffed. "Remember Bug Boy? Dino Brain? Fish Breath? That little psychic kid who turned out to be cheating? Or maybe the deformed, psychotic magician who tried to send you and Atem to the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi cringed. "Okay, maybe there are a few bad eggs, but—"

"A few bad eggs. Name _one _duelist you've picked off in the opening rounds that hasn't belonged in a mental institution," Téa said, crossing her arms.

"Uh." Yugi frowned in thought. "Uh…"

Téa raised an eyebrow. "Exactly," she said. "I just wonder what kind of crop we're going to get this year."

Yugi laughed faintly. "Yeah." Though he'd be on the sidelines, at arm's length from it all. He supposed he should have been happy about that.

"I cannot believe Atem's actually going through with this," Téa said. "He's got to be the most stubborn man on the planet. Going on international television as a girl."

"Well, you did set the price of forfeit kind of high," Yugi pointed out.

"It's a dance! It's one dance. How could it be worth all this?" Téa asked.

"Atem doesn't dance," Yugi said gravely, for what felt like the hundredth time.

Téa frowned. "He's actually going to make it, isn't he?" she asked, folding her arms. "I mean, a part of me always kind of knew he'd rather die than admit I beat him, but now… there's really nothing else that can happen to him, is there?" Her mouth tightened in worry.

Yugi set his broom aside, resting it against the store front. "Téa, if you can't afford the ice cream, you can just tell him. He might give you a little grieve, but I'm sure he'll understand," he told her. "He wasn't in it for the prize anyway; he just wanted to prove he was right."

"I know, I just feel bad. We made a deal," Téa lamented. "There has to be some other way to repay him, something that doesn't involve five hundred dollars of diabetes."

Yugi snorted. "You could buy his girl clothes," he suggested.

"Those white shorts were pretty cute, weren't they?" Téa murmured. She pensively rubbing her thumb across her lips. "Do you think they would fit me, though? He's a little on the curvy side."

"Curvy?" Téa flinched and spun around to discover Atem standing behind her. He set one hand on his full hips and narrowed his eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Nothing _bad. _Just that your proportions have, um… a slightly higher standard deviation than mine," she explained quickly. Atem arched an eyebrow, but shrugged and brushed past them both into the game shop lobby. "Hey, hold on!" Téa called, hurrying after him. "I want to see your picture."

He removed it from the pockets of his jacket and held it out. Téa snatched it from him, beaming as she inspected the small photograph. "Hello, Mr. Muto," Atem said to Grandpa as they passed the elder man.

"You're not going to say hi to me?" Yugi asked in a tone of indignation, though he felt more amused than offended.

"I have nothing to say to traitors," Atem hissed. Yugi laughed. "Wrestle me to the floor when it's all fun and games, and I don't hear from you for days. But sitting on my chest and ripping the hairs out of my face, that's far more palatable, is it?"

"You know," Yugi said, cupping his chin pensively, "it looks like I missed a couple—"

"You keep your distance!" Atem barked, jerking back as Yugi reached out to touch him. "Don't think I won't remember this when I change back to my real form, Yugi. You have two weeks to convince me not to dangle you from the rooftop."

"Well, if _that's _going to be my reward for the all the help I've given you over the past few weeks, I don't see a good reason why I should change you back at all," Yugi said airily, folding his hands behind his back. Atem's face went red. "After all, it's been kind of nice having another girl in the group. What do you think, Téa?"

"Mm, yes," Téa agreed, nodding, her grin devilish.

Atem glowered at them both. "That isn't something to joke about," he said, and he sounded genuinely unnerved. Yugi gave Atem an apologetic grimace.

"You know I'd never do that," he said.

"Yes, of course, I know," Atem replied. "It's just that the idea of being stuck like this forever, it's…" He stiffened suddenly, glancing in Téa's direction. "It would certainly take some getting used to," he said with a bracing sniff.

Téa smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "You never skip a beat, do you?" she asked. "I guess it was stupid of me to expect anything less from the king of games."

"And what should I expect from you? Some last barrage of nastiness before I cross the finish line?" Atem asked.

"Please," Téa chuckled. "You'd be so wrapped up in the tournament you would barely even notice me."

"Then are you admitting defeat?" Atem asked, sounding hopeful but deeply wary. Letting out a heavy sigh, Téa shrugged.

"I guess so. You made it, congratulations," she replied, bobbing her head in a diplomatic nod. "But after everything you've been through over the past few days, are you _really _going to stand there and try to tell me that being a girl is just as easy as being a guy?"

Atem's mouth twitched. Yugi could almost see the struggle playing out in his brain. "Masculinity isn't without its own challenges," he said. "But." His jaw clenched. "Based on my very limited experience—and given my complete lack of knowledge—I will concede that being female was _marginally _more difficult than being a man. Marginally. Infinitesimally."

"You'd better take it, Téa that's as good as it's going to get," Yugi laughed.

"I know. I can practically see the beads of sweat running down his face," Téa said, grinning. "But since you _do_ agree with me, even a tiny bit—may we can consider lightening the penalty a little?"

Atem's eyes went stone cold. "Lightening the penalty," he repeated.

"Like ice cream every week. Or a great big gallon, all at once," Téa proposed, clapping her hands together.

Atem stared at her. "I spend three hundred dollars on clothing," he said, "and you want to cut my reward down to a _fifth_ of what you promised me? A fifth, when all you had to do was sit back and watch me suffer? Where exactly is the justice in this?"

"Come on, who needs all those calories, right?" Téa said. "I could cook for you! Man the store. I could help you guys clean out your attic. Oh!" She poked Atem in the arm. "I can make sure you look nice for the tournament. You know, hair, makeup, nails…"

"Is this a prize or a punishment?" Atem asked incredulously.

"_Atem!_" Téa whined. "There must be _something _you want that doesn't cost half a grand!"

Atem sighed. "You really can't afford it?" he asked. With a slight pout, she shook her head. "You're not going to show up a week from now sporting a new one of those wretched lizard-skin bags or something?"

"I'm on a clothing fast, I swear," she told him, making a decisive motion with her hand.

"Very well." He folded his arms. "From what little I've seen of modern mathematical techniques, they differ greatly from what I was taught as a child," he said. "The upcoming school year might be easier if I managed to find a tutor."

"I can tutor! I can totally tutor," Téa chirped, bounding from foot to foot. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around him, and Yugi saw him flush as their chests pressed up against each other.

"Yes," Atem said, his voice tight, and he gingerly pried himself free. He turned his eyes to Yugi. "Joey and I are scheduled to arrive fairly soon. We should go get ready."

"Sure," Yugi agreed. "Téa, you going to stick around, or…?"

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys as the park. I'll be the one holding the giant cotton candy and wearing the Dark Magician Girl hat—oh, don't give me that look!" she said, as Atem's expression turned sour. "It's for my niece, not for me. And if you want one, I'd be more than happy to pick it up, no judging guaranteed."

Atem chuckled. "If you'd going to saddle anyone with that monster of a headpiece, I think it ought to be Yugi. He's the one whose female form is a blonde," he said.

Yugi recoiled as Téa's face lit up. "Who wants to bet girl Yugi would make the best DMG cosplay this side of the Pacific?" she asked.

"Not me," Atem said with a faint smile. He turned to climb the stairs. "I've learned my lesson."

END


End file.
